


Третья сторона монеты

by Spicebox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Тогда Брюсу казалось, источник разделил его жизнь на две части, но он ошибался. Это сделал не источник – Кларк.





	Третья сторона монеты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Обратная сторона медали](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056971) by [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa), [gotham2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham2018/pseuds/gotham2018), [Spicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox). 

> при написании фика авторы ориентировались на все известные им каноны понемножку, а также на книгу Чайны Мьевиля «Город и город».

По песчаному берегу брел человек, засунув руки в карманы и расслабленно ссутулившись. Свободная клетчатая рубашка пузырилась от ветра.  
Брюс остановил “бентли” у склона и посигналил. Человек помахал рукой, спускайся, мол – и отвернулся к морю.

Большинство случайных знакомых, должно быть, считало Кларка Кента обаятельным чудаком, сохранившим странный для его возраста и профессии идеализм. Но было в нем, в самом его поведении что-то, чему казалось невероятно сложно дать отпор. Брюс не раз замечал – не только у себя – эту бездумную реакцию, мгновенную готовность, и лишь потом – понимание.  
К чести Кларка, он никогда этим не пользовался. Чудак потому что.  
В туфли насыпался песок; Брюс снял их вместе с носками и пошел босиком вниз по склону.  
– Как ты сюда добрался?  
Кларк пожал плечами, не поворачиваясь.  
– Напросился в вертолет съемочной группы. Очередной псевдоисторический репортаж о фундаменте старого Готэма.  
– Старого Метрополиса, – возразил Брюс. – Помнишь, я кидал тебе ссылку на исследование? И ты даже не можешь сказать, что это наша пропаганда – группа приехала из Старлинг-сити.  
– Давай сойдемся на Старом Городе, – безразлично отозвался Кларк.  
– Давай.  
Все-таки хорошо, когда можно сойтись на компромиссе.  
Брюс обнял его со спины и пробормотал, уткнувшись в плечо:  
– Я соскучился.  
– Да, по “спидстеру” совсем не то.  
Он повернул голову; губы мягко тронули висок, пальцы растрепали волосы с будничной, привычной нежностью.  
– А вот если бы ты переехал в Готэм, – без особой надежды, скорее следуя их давней традиции, продолжил Брюс, – хоть ко мне, хоть как тебе захочется, просто в Готэм, поближе, видеозвонки в “спидстере” бы не понадобились. Мы могли бы ходить друг к другу в гости – или просто гулять. С Бобби наконец познакомился бы. Он тебе точно понравится.  
Кларк вздохнул. Промолчал, не убирая рук.  
– Я же знаю каждый камешек в Готэме. У меня есть столько материала для статей – тебе жизни не хватит их все написать. И кстати, в "Готэм Дейли" и слова не скажут про твою любовь к террористам из "Лиги Справедливости". Так что ты подумай.  
– Я вчера весь вечер думал, – отозвался Кларк.  
– О переезде?  
– Ты же сейчас живешь не в особняке Уэйнов, так? На Делавэр-стрит?  
Думал он, как же. Ну здравствуй, Мистер Безумный Кент, паладин утопического гуманизма и адвокат деструктивной морали.  
Брюс не считал себя порядочным человеком – он был достаточно честен по отношению к себе, чтобы понимать, что кровь Уэйнов и порядочность не очень-то сочетаются. Он считал себя реалистом.  
И он знал все интонации Кларка наизусть.  
И научился бить на опережение.  
– Да. А что?  
– А я живу на улице Клинтона.  
– Зеленое такое здание, – прищурившись, вспомнил Брюс. – Да, пару раз видел, когда был в Метрополисе.  
– Оно самое. – Кларк убрал руку с его головы и нажал на кнопку Л-браслета, разворачивая голографическую карту, закрашенную грязно-серым и золотым.  
– Лекс стал таким отбитым патриотом, – поморщился Брюс.  
– Да все вы тут отбитые патриоты.  
Кларк коснулся точки в золотой зоне и, не отрывая пальца, провел короткую линию через границу. Навигатор на секунду подвис, обрабатывая маршрут, потом выдал время пути – восемь часов через чекпойнт за городом. Поверх вспыхнуло алое предупреждение: "Разрешение на въезд не зарегистрировано! Просьба немедленно связаться с С.О.В!"  
– Смотри, нас разделяет каких-то четыреста ярдов, – сказал Кларк. – Почти соседи.  
Брюс моргнул.  
С иммигрантами, даже давно живущими в Готэме или Метрополисе, такое случалось, поэтому ежегодные курсы амбулаторной реадаптации были обязательными, и их пропуск мог привести к депортации.  
– Не ярдов, а миль, Кларк, – мягко поправил он, разворачивая Кларка за плечи и пытаясь поймать взгляд. – Двести миль. Не путай математическое и фактическое расстояние. Помнишь, на курсах вам приводили пример с салфетками?  
Плечи дрогнули, потом обмякли – так бывает, когда человек заставляет себя расслабиться и выбросить неприятную мысль из головы.  
– Помню, конечно.  
Он улыбнулся, снимая очки.  
– Ну что, Брюс, – губы коснулись угла рта, обозначая поцелуй. – Так какую культурную программу... – пальцы обвели дугу гарнитуры в ухе, очертили край воротника и нажали на узел галстука. Эти прикосновения без прикосновений выбивали мысли из головы, оставляя усиливающуюся жажду. Не только у него – Кларк больше не улыбался, синий взгляд поплыл. В голосе дрогнула хрипотца:  
– Какую культурную программу ты на сегодня приготовил?  
– Захватывающее путешествие по уже знакомым тебе местам, – двусмысленно подвигал бровью Брюс.  
– О, – выражение лица стало хулиганским. – С нетерпением жду встречи с уже знакомыми мне местами.  
– Я про фундамент Старого Ме... – Брюс осекся и тут же поправил себя: – Города.  
Пальцы провели вдоль линии галстука и уперлись в пряжку ремня.  
– Тащишь, значит, работу на свидание, – осуждающе протянул Кларк. Глаза смеялись. В брюках становилось все теснее.  
– Такое уж оно, бремя власти, – ответил Брюс. – И всегда есть опасность, что скользкий, беспринципный, но обольстительный писака воспользуется твоим доверием.  
– Я обольстительный, да, – кивнул Кларк. – По всем остальным пунктам встретимся в суде.  
– Котором? Готэма или Метрополиса?  
– Предлагаю не мелочиться – в Суде С.О.В.  
Тревога морозно уколола затылок. Не за себя, конечно – Уэйны всегда относились к хранителям границы как к обслуге – как к династии Альфредов, поколениями совершенствующей свои навыки – но это Уэйны. И это Люторы. Для обычных людей Совы были невидимой, вездесущей, почти мистической силой.  
Кларк снова вздохнул – понял, что сказал опасную глупость – и отвел взгляд.  
Как бы договориться с ним о посещении психолога? Но уж точно не сейчас. Сейчас он все равно не станет слушать.  
– Мне все равно нужно съездить в Старый Город, – после паузы сказал Брюс. – Потому что больше тянуть уже некуда. У нас есть семейная традиция, вот уже почти сотню лет каждый Уэйн и каждый Лютор раз в год ходят к источнику. Туда, вообще-то, надо бы одному, но плевать я хотел. Вон, Лекс туда последние десять лет телочек таскает, говорит, по такому метафизическому приходу трахаться самое оно. Хотя я последние лет семь подозреваю, что это типичное вранье Лекса Лютора, и его телочки на самом деле толстые, седые, с застарелым геморроем и профессорскими... Послушай.  
Брюс замолчал, не зная, как правильно сформулировать просьбу, и Кларк кивнул: продолжай.  
– Если я буду вести себя странно – нет, даже не так, когда ты заметишь, что я веду себя как сумасшедший – вытащи меня из этого древнего мистического дерьма. Ладно?  
– Вытащу, – ответил Кларк.  
– А потом спокойно выйдем в море на яхте и продолжим культурную программу. Как тебе?  
Кларк отступил на полшага назад и смерил его взглядом – оценивающим и одновременно насмешливым – а потом улыбнулся:  
– Ты так похож на Индиану Джонса.  
– Который со шляпой и кнутом?  
– Который говорит про археологию, а выглядит как секс.

Когда они подъехали к Старому Городу, начало смеркаться, и ровный срез фундамента, похожий на спил высохшей кости или заброшенного муравейника, затянуло белесой дымкой. Брюс перешагнул через жерло каменной трубы, спросил:  
– Ты же знаешь эту историю? Два города, один источник...  
– Две жадные собаки и одна сосиска.  
Голос Кларка был непривычно резким. Брюс обернулся:  
– Два уважаемых предка-основателя.  
– И один политический инструмент.  
Политический инструмент? Да, так он и думал, когда отец привез его сюда в первый раз. Жадные собаки, политический инструмент. Великая Наебка.  
Но ему тогда было пятнадцать, и он считал себя взрослым и циничным. И ничего не знал.  
Брюс раздраженно сжал губы и пошел ко входу в пещеру. За спиной продолжали бубнить:  
– Вы же просто слепые идолопоклонники. Совсем как та секта Красных Колпаков, которая – да что я тебе рассказываю, ты наверняка ее помнишь, Бэтмен. Ты же сам ее ликвидировал.  
– Не сам, – поправил Брюс. – Вместе с Суперменом. Это была междугородная операция.  
– Я знаю, я о ней писал.  
– Я знаю, я читал, – ответил Брюс. – Сразу после статьи про так называемую Лигу Справедливости.

Ссылку на хвалебную статью о террористах из Лиги Справедливости ему подкинул Лекс. С комментарием: "Смотри, как душевно стелит писака. Я почти поверил".  
Писака, некий К. Кент, и правда стелил душевно. Встреча с таинственными террористами, секретная база за границей города, обычные люди, желающие – не власти, не хаоса – свободы и объединения. Противостояние Метрополиса и Готэма искусственно создано, различия несущественны, нужно остановить кровавые жертвоприношения выдуманному божку. И прочее, и прочее.  
Брюс прочитал ее три раза. Первый раз захватил и оставил после себя ярость и тягостное недоумение. Как может человек, хоть раз видевший трансгрессора после перехода, такое писать? Чего же ты тогда не пишешь, мудила, что люди умеют летать, а гравитация – это всеобщее заблуждение, наведенное головоногими моллюсками из семей основателей? 

Второй раз он вчитывался, отбросив эмоции, и только тогда заметил демонстративно пропущенные описания людей и секретной базы, будто К. Кент тщательно устранил любую возможность поиска и идентификации.  
– Если совсем честно, мистер Уэйн, – сказал седой коренастый человек в черной маске, украшенной серебряным шитьем, – то Лига Справедливости находится за рамками нашей компетенции. И на вашем месте я бы тоже не принимал этих болтунов всерьез. Как может человек, хоть раз видевший трансгрессора после перехода, им поверить?  
Человек насмешливо улыбнулся.  
Брюс медленно кивнул в ответ.  
– Я понимаю ваше беспокойство, мистер Уэйн, но они не новые Колпаки. Они не ловят людей, не бросают их в границу, их старейшины – ну, есть же у них хоть один старейшина? – не собирают себе гаремы из несовершеннолетних мальчиков и девочек, которых обнулил переход. Они, знаете ли, даже полезны. Этакий биомаркер, выявляющий сочувствующих оппозиции.  
– Я понимаю, – отозвался Брюс.  
– Кстати, о Колпаках. Как поживает ваш маленький воспитанник? Уже освоился в новом доме?  
А вот про Бобби эта Сова вспомнила зря, чего бы она ни пыталась добиться – послушания через угрозу или понимания через сопереживание. Если честно, Брюса с детства раздражало это, отцовское еще поколение Сов.  
Никогда не верь Совам, говорил отец.  
Они же сами не знают, жрецы они или бюрократы.

Читая статью в третий раз, Брюс попытался увидеть за словами автора. Он казался искренним, этот К.Кент, и искренне увлеченным фальшивой утопией. Не глупым и не легковерным, вовсе нет. Просто снисходительным. И – в рамках своего пристрастного отношения – почти объективным. Ведь даже очарованность Лигой Справедливости не помешала ему увидеть всю безнадежность их затеи. Нужен другой вектор, между строчками говорил К. Кент. Другие приемы, другая стратегия. Нечто больше, чем шокирующие голограммы, компьютерные преступления и вирусная пропаганда.  
А какие – другие приемы? – подумал Брюс, набирая в поисковике "к. кент статьи". Такие, как у Красных Колпаков?  
Забавно, но по первой же ссылке выскочила статья с пафосным названием "Колпак как разновидность гильотины".  
Брюс пробежал глазами первый абзац и свернул браузер. Слишком ярко встали перед глазами воспоминания, звонкая вязкая тишина, сотни кукольно неподвижных тел, лежавших по обе стороны границы, – и то, как подавленно ссутулился Супермен, глядя на людей, которых они не смогли спасти.  
И ребенок, остановившийся у самой границы, испуганно оглянувшийся на оклик Брюса.  
К. Кент, этот пустозвон и фанат террористов, в первом же абзаце передал ощущение беспомощного стыда так точно и так безжалостно, будто сам был Бэтменом.  
Или Суперменом.

Брюс дотянулся до телефона, нашел номер Лекса. Пустил видеовызов – с десяток гудков, потом раскрасневшееся лицо, тусклый блеск черепа и раздраженный голос:  
– Что.  
– С бабы резиновой, что ли, снял? – ухмыльнулся Брюс.  
– С хера зеленого, – буркнул Лекс. – Ну что тебе. Там орки наших бьют.  
– Нужен контакт душевного писаки.  
– Нахрена, – сказал Лекс. На висках обозначились жилы, потом он зевнул. – Извини, сутки не спал. Чертовы компьютерные игры. Запретить их, что ли. Пускай не толкают подростков к насилию и суициду. Так зачем тебе, говоришь, понадобился Кларк?  
– Влюбился, – сказал Брюс. – Буду теперь на него дрочить.  
Лекс хохотнул, потом потер кулаками глаза. Выглядел он и правда не очень.  
Время перехватить инициативу, шепнул знакомый, похожий на отцовский, голос в голове. Время объединить два города, сынок.  
Как оно там было? Две жадные собаки и одна сосиска, да?  
– Сейчас скину, – сказал Лекс. – Ну ты там осторожно дрочи. От этого, говорят, ослепнуть можно.  
Пискнуло входящее. На заднем плане – приглушенно – кто-то позвал: "Босс, пора перезапускать установку, пока опять не просрали фазу расширения".  
Лекс моргнул как сова, потом сказал:  
– Позволь дать тебе совет, мой дорогой идеологический противник.  
– Играй за орков? – полюбопытствовал Брюс. – Не просри фазу?  
– Иди в жопу, – снисходительно отозвался Лекс. – Ладно, два совета. Вот второй: не связывайся с Кларком. Я же его еще со школы знаю, когда меня мать отправила в Смолвиль подальше от папаши. Кларк – эталонное унылое говно в ярко-белой обертке.  
– Зачем тогда ссылку скинул?  
– Брюс, мне правда пора. За моего отца и все такое.  
– Что, за Лайонела?  
– Тьфу ты, – скривился Лекс. – За Теренаса, конечно. Впрочем, оба козлы. Слушай, набери меня завтра вечером, часов в восемь, тут есть одно дельце с китайцами, тебе тоже может быть интересно. И еще...  
– Орки, – напомнил Брюс, улыбаясь. – Толстый пупырчатый зеленый кукан.  
– Может, я просто по тебе соскучился, – ответил Лекс. – Все, ушел. До завтра.  
– Да, завтра обязательно наберу, – кивнул Брюс.  
И не набрал.  
Потому что в этот момент он был за границей Готэма, в мотеле "Теперь можно" – дешевом придорожном мотеле со скрипучей лестницей и непрочной дешевой мебелью, и простыня, выкручиваясь, с треском рвалась в руках, а бедра вскидывались, не поспевая на какие-то мгновения за то издевательски-медленным, то лихорадочно быстрым ритмом.  
Нет, стоит начать с их первой встречи.

Мистер Уайт, главный редактор "Дэйли Планет", профессионально сохранил хладнокровие. Только спросил:  
– И чего вы хотите, мистер Уэйн? Кофе? Виски? Экскурсию по этажам?  
– Кларка Кента, – ответил Брюс.  
– С какой же целью?  
– Меня впечатлил его профессионализм, – развел руками Брюс, натягивая на лицо самое тупое выражение. – Но не выбор тематики. Лига Справедливости, подумать только. Тянет на пропаганду терроризма. Лекс вас совсем распустил.  
Дверь хлопнула за спиной; на стол со стуком опустилась чашка.  
– Я кофе принес, – сказал человек в джинсах и бесформенном свитере. – Энн сейчас занята, и вот.  
Брюс поднял взгляд: за стеклами очков насмешливо и ласково блеснули синие глаза.  
– А это... – вопросительно сказал человек.  
– Не узнаешь? – ответил мистер Уайт. – Надеюсь, ты сегодня причесывался и мыл шею, гадкий мальчишка – сам Брюс Уэйн, хозяин Готэма снизошел до нашей богадельни. Глядишь, пристроим тебя в хороший дом. А может, хотите кофе, мистер Уэйн? Четыре ложки сахара и пятьдесят граммов коньяка. Рекомендую. Освежает.  
– Шею не мыл, – грустно сообщил человек. – Интересно, это тянет на пропаганду терроризма? Хоть бы мистер Лютор нас за это не распустил.  
– Кларк Кент? – спросил Брюс, прерывая их клоунаду. Встал.  
Синий взгляд прыгнул на его лицо, дразнящая улыбка тронула губы.  
Сердце стучало так, что звук отдавался в ушах.  
О господи.  
– Мне точно можно с ним говорить? – спросил Кент. – Есть же дипломатические протоколы, культурные особенности, запретные темы, в конце концов. А вдруг я все испорчу.  
Он смущенно поправил очки – рукав свитера задрался, обнажая запястье. А ворот сполз.  
Да соберись ты уже.  
– Мистер Кент, приходилось ли вам когда-нибудь брать интервью у самодовольных ебланов? – спросил Брюс. Взял чашку с кофе, заботливо пододвинутую мистером Уайтом, покачал в ладони; не глядя, поставил обратно на блюдце.  
– Ни разу, мистер Уэйн, но я открыт для нового опыта, если вам так будет... – Кент замолчал. Кивнул, не отводя взгляда: – Кажется, я понимаю, о чем вы.  
– О чем же?  
– Мистер Уайт, наш гость хочет взять у меня интервью, – беспечно улыбнулся Кент. – Так непривычно. Черновик статьи в нашем облаке, если что, Лоис доведет его до ума. Пойдемте, мистер Уэйн. Как вы относитесь к пицце?  
– Сдержанно, – ответил Брюс. Голос не дрогнул. Даже когда чужие пальцы тронули его ладонь.  
– Бывает, – сказал Кент. – Пицца еще что. Вот как-то раз... Пойдемте, по дороге расскажу. 

Насчет пиццы Кент не шутил. В закусочной напротив редакции его – разумеется – хорошо знали, на Брюса же покосились без особого интереса, и можно было легко представить, как местные работники пера и инсинуаций годами заманивают жертв в это солнечное уютное место, разводят на жареные факты и грязные подробности, а потом человек исчезает, и только спустя семь или десять лет в подвале закусочной находят тщательно скрытый цех по разделке, с крюками и огромными морозильными камерами. Непуганые жители Метрополиса читают разоблачающие статьи и обмирают от ужаса и сдерживаемой тошноты, вспоминая фирменную пиццу с домашними колбасками или ту аппетитную яичницу с беконом. Брюс усмехнулся – пахло и правда аппетитно.  
– Пмыфоединяйтесь, – Кент, не переставая жевать, кивнул на пиццу. Брюс покачал головой и положил перед ним газету – тот самый номер со статьей про Лигу Справедливости. Кент придвинул ее к себе, начал читать, то и дело кивая и что-то одобрительно мыча. Пальцы правой руки сжались, будто искали невидимый карандаш, потом расслабленно легли на стол.  
Он не выглядел скрытным или расчетливым – скорее походил на чудака, на безобидного и доброжелательного сумасшедшего. Может даже, тогда, в редакции, он говорил искренне – пускай его слова и звучали как издевка.  
Нет, исключено.  
Потому что было и другое: Брюс вспомнил, как хлопнула дверь и стукнула чашка, но шагов он не услышал – не помогло даже натренированное ночное чутье. Кент словно возник рядом, нарушая личные границы вместе с границами дозволенного ("Мне точно можно с ним говорить?"). Может, он не был фанатом Лиги.  
Может, он был агентом Лиги.  
И неужели после этой статьи Совы его даже не допросили? Чем они там вообще занимаются в своем Суде, триангулируют метку Джокера, что ли?  
А чем занимаюсь я сам? – ответил себе Брюс. – Мне проще обвинить Кента в том, что он – агент Лиги, чем признать, что я его хочу.  
Он вдруг почувствовал, как душно в этой забегаловке, и почти машинальным движением ослабил узел галстука и расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу сорочки. Кент сглотнул. Потом поправил очки и уставился в газету.  
Да, точно, газета. Причина, по которой он приехал в Метрополис.  
– Статья без фотографий выглядит как-то неубедительно, не находите? – спросил Брюс.  
Кент поднял голову, чуть склонив ее набок – и внутри дернулся островок тишины, болезненно чутко реагирующий на каждый его вдох, каждое движение.  
– Вы правы, – ответил Кент. Отпил кофе из картонного стакана, откинулся на спинку дивана.  
Ногу под столом что-то задело, тут же отдернулось.  
– Они мне мешок на голову надели, – неторопливо продолжил Кент и сделал еще один глоток.  
– Так и работали – с мешком на голове? – ухмыльнулся Брюс. Вранье Кента было таким беззастенчивым, что выглядело чистосердечным признанием.  
– Ага, – кивнул тот. – Разумеется, мне помогали люди из Лиги. Передвигаться, в стены там не врезаться. Подсказывали, что впереди водопад, а за следующим поворотом – яма с крокодилами.  
– А если наступить на черную плитку, то по коридору прокатится огромный круглый валун? – не скрывая издевки, подыграл Брюс.  
– Вы мне не верите, мистер Уэйн, – грустно сказал Кент. – Придираетесь, ерничаете, передергиваете. А ведь я стараюсь быть хорошим подозреваемым. Знаете, как хороший коп и плохой коп. Только подозреваемый.  
– Тогда вам стоит попробовать говорить правду.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Кент. Вдруг привстал, протянул руку через стол к – ну да, салфеткам. А на мгновение показалось...  
– По правде говоря, я сам придумал эту штуку с мешком, – широко улыбнулся Кент.  
– Любите извращения? – Брюс удивленно приподнял бровь. Осторожно. Выбирай слова осторожно.  
– Люблю взаимность, – ответил Кент. Улыбка сползла, он заговорил тихо и серьезно, подавшись вперед. – Тут ведь как, люди обычно ценят, когда идёшь им навстречу, пусть это даже и стоит тебе мелких неудобств. Видят твою уязвимость, – он провел над головой, очерчивая воображаемый мешок, – и начинают тебе доверять. Ведь ты первый им доверился. Всего-то лишь нужно понять, чего они боятся, и защитить их от этого страха. Разве вы со мной не согласны, мистер Уэйн?  
– Вы серьезно? – недоверчиво спросил Брюс.  
– Вполне.  
– И вы сейчас говорите про Лигу Справедливости?  
Нет, подумал он, не агент, не часть структуры. Такие сумасшедшие годны только для того, чтобы надеть пояс с взрывчаткой и двинуть через границу. Одноразовые тупые инструменты. А этому – просто повезло оказаться многоразовым.  
Разочарование мешалось с желанием, усиливающимся с каждой минутой. Это злило.  
– Мешок-то хоть не красный был? – спросил Брюс.  
Кент, поморщившись, дотронулся до переносицы, до дужки очков. Потом, коротко и почти бесшумно вздохнув, продолжил:  
– Цель Лиги – не эксплуатация нашей общей проблемы, а постепенное изменение мировоззрения. Они же... Да как вы не понимаете?! – он замолчал. Продолжил, с явным усилием взяв себя в руки (может, все же не безнадежный идиот?): – Помните, еще десять лет назад даже ничья пустыня была поделена на территорию Готэма и территорию Метрополиса. Все друг друга ненавидели. Десять лет назад, появись вы в Метрополисе, вы бы просто не добрались живым до редакции. У вас же на лице написано: "Я угрюмый придурок из Готэма". А сейчас...  
– Мы с Лексом с детства дружим, – оборвал его Брюс, отодвинув пиццу и опершись локтями на столешницу. – Вот и вся причина оттепели. А то, что делает Лига, – это самый отвратительный вид терроризма. Они не толкают в границу на верную смерть, они извращают мышление. Пожалуй, стоит собрать статистику преступлений и случаев трансгрессии у людей, одобряющих Лигу.  
– А вы ведь боитесь, – ответил Кент едва слышно. – Боитесь лишиться кормушки и статуса, оказаться у пустой клетки. Правда?  
Он наклонился, сцепив пальцы в замок и упершись ими в подбородок.  
– Боитесь оказаться не у дел и понять, что божок, в которого вы верили всю жизнь, мистер Уэйн, мистер Брюс Уэйн Пятый, оказался полной херней.  
Великая Наебка, – вспомнил Брюс себя, пятнадцатилетнего, понимающего все и ни во что не верящего.  
И разозлился – так внезапно и так сильно, до бешенства, что оставалось только застыть в неподвижности, дышать осторожно и неглубоко – лишь бы только не сорваться и не впечатать эту тупую, упрямую, пускай и красивую голову прямо в столешницу. От всей души, до хруста пластика.  
– Тогда сейчас встаешь, – очень тихо сказал Брюс. – Проходишь тридцать метров до границы. И доказываешь, что ты прав, а я нет. Или тебе помочь? Я могу.  
Кент отвел взгляд, отодвигаясь к спинке дивана. Ну разумеется!  
Покачал головой.  
– Так что?  
– Вот этого я от Бэтмена не ожидал. Ты меня сейчас удивил, серьезно.  
Ворот свитера хрустнул, со стола, покачнувшись, упала салфетница. Стукнула об пол. Покатились баночки с солью и перцем. С лицом Кента происходило что-то странное, оно словно пыталось не превратиться в лицо совсем другого, незнакомого человека. А потом что-то будто щелкнуло в голове; Брюс пришел в себя, и поверх его сжатого кулака, вцепившегося в свитер Кента, легла рука.  
– Я же про тебя статью писал, – синий взгляд был разочарованным, почти обиженным. – Я тебя изучил вдоль и поперек. То есть мне так казалось.  
– Извини, – ответил Брюс, сам не зная, за что извиняется перед этим сумасшедшим. Злость снова накатила волной, обожгла желанием перехватить чужую руку, заткнуть рот поцелуем.  
Он разжал пальцы, отпуская свитер.  
– В любом случае спасибо за откровенность. Мне пора.  
– Такой красивый и такой тупой мистер Уэйн, – грустно ответил Кент. – Рубрика "готэмский стыд". Или просто "стыд"? Сложно определиться.  
Уходи уже, сказал себе Брюс.  
Вот так. Теперь – за порог.  
Не думай о том, что оставляешь за спиной.  
Он шагнул на улицу, в толпу. Жители Метрополиса походили на туристов – яркая одежда, открытые лица, смесь наций и возрастов, и было даже непонятно, что бесит сильнее – количество гаджетов или эта бездумная, летняя беспечность вокруг. Даже солнце здесь казалось электрически ярким. Даже глобус, водруженный на крышу "Дейли Плэнет", выглядел так, будто вот-вот скатится с креплений и упадет, а все будут радоваться и делать селфи на фоне катящегося шара. Лекс, наверное, иногда смотрит из окна своего пентхауса и радуется тому, какой эйфорически-шизоидный мир создал в своей половинке их с Брюсом симулятора жизни. Город равных возможностей, город будущего. Как там называли его готэмские пролетарии, Гейрополис? И да, кстати. Парочка обнявшихся парней, поедавших мороженое на лавке, тут же напомнила ему о Кенте, о его бесформенном свитере и очках в толстой оправе, о ласковой синеве и не замечающем себя высокомерии, которое притворяется терпимостью. О его заблуждениях и опасных идеях. Но больше всего – о том, как его пальцы мимолетно тронули ладонь Брюса, когда он выходил из кабинета редактора.  
Брюс стоял на площади. У него еще были какие-то дела.  
По правую руку – здание редакции, по левую проходила граница. Он не мог, разумеется, видеть, что там было, по другую сторону, в Готэме – завод Эйс Кемикалс, кажется? Или все-таки пустырь?  
Он нажал на дужку солнцезащитных очков, включая автокарту, и красная линия границы пробежала слева, поверх проявляющейся штриховки, перекрывая надпись на тонкой пунктирной сноске: Истсайд, редакция “Дейли Плэнет” – Метрополис. И с другой стороны линии: завод Эйс Кемикалс – Готэм.  
Всплыло красное окно – индикатор близости границы, выбросило порцию наверняка необходимой информации; Брюс развернулся и быстро пошел, почти побежал обратно, вот тонко звякнул колокольчик на двери, еще несколько шагов – Кент, все еще сидевший за столом, поднял голову.  
– Какая жалость, ты все-таки вернулся.  
А еще он сказал:  
– Я пообещал себе, что если ты вернешься, то я признаюсь.  
Брюс даже помотал головой, настолько ему сейчас было не до сложных отношений Кента и террористов.  
– Послушай, мне не интересно...  
– В любви, – уточнил Кларк Кент. 

Любовь, она самая. Брюс никогда еще не был так сильно влюблен, но это чувство, со временем только крепнущее, проникающее в мысли и сны, в каждую частицу тела, было как вода, в котором плавало, не растворяясь, масло бесконечных и бессмысленных споров. Ведь Кларк в упор не хотел признавать правду, хотя его здравомыслия и хватало на то, чтобы не прыгать в границу и не призывать к этому других.  
И Брюс прекрасно знал: они никогда не будут на одной стороне – во всех смыслах, от идеологического до топологического – и они никогда не будут вместе. Они даже все никак не могли добраться до яхты Брюса, стоящей на пристани на мысе Кармайн, – может, сегодня наконец получится. Брюс загадал, что если получится, то и все остальное как-нибудь устроится. Допустим, Кларк споткнется о трос, ударится головой об релинг и перестанет быть таким сумасшедшим упрямым мудаком. А может, увидит источник и что-то почувствует, что-то поймет.  
Как они с Лексом тогда, четырнадцать лет назад.  
– Нам сюда, – сказал Брюс, показывая на круглую дыру – горлышко огромной каменной бутылки-пещеры. Они спустились по лестнице, и Кларк с любопытством огляделся, изучая высохшее то ли дерево, то ли лиану, неровные каменные стены, разбитый круглый фонтан. По правде говоря, интересно тут было только первые пять минут, а дальше глаз замечал только пыль, камни и полное отсутствие жизни. Ощущение пустоты, Великой Наебки, привычно надавило на плечи, всверливаясь тонкой иглой куда-то под ребра.  
Брюс подошел к источнику.  
И в голове что-то сдвинулось.  
– Какой странный орнамент. Неужели ты никогда не сомневался? – спросил Кларк, разглядывая толстую извилистую линию под ногами.  
– Конечно, сомневался, – ответил Брюс.  
Именно здесь, ровно на этом месте, он стоял четырнадцать лет назад, через два дня после пятнадцатого дня рождения. А там, где стоял сейчас Кларк, был Лекс – мелкий, лысый и самоуверенный, в безразмерной черной майке с «Металликой» и дешевых потертых джинсах.  
Отец и мистер Лютор остались на поверхности – небось, ждали у самого края, глядя вниз: священнослужители, приведшие наследников то ли на имитацию заклания, то ли на инсценировку инициации. Ведь каждый Уэйн и каждый Лютор, да-да, пап, я помню, отстань.  
Лекс подергал за ворот майки и переступил с ноги на ногу, демонстративно не глядя на Брюса. Небрежно спросил:  
– Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь, Уэйн?  
– Не-а, – ответил Брюс.  
И словно увидел их со стороны или, скорее, сверху, с края дыры – двух идиотов, стоящих на извилистой линии у пустого разбитого фонтана. Вокруг были пыль, обломки мрамора, запах сырости и глухое тяжелое эхо.  
– Погоди, сейчас посмотрим. Как знал, прихватил с собой сканер, ну-ка... А то вдруг папашки нас наебывают. Прикинь, если вообще ничего нет.  
Сказал – и сам испугался. Одно дело – сомневаться, не верить в замшелые старые сказки, цинично считать их политическим инструментом – вещью в целом полезной, но предназначенной для всех остальных, тех, кто не из семей основателей. А другое – если вообще ничего нет.  
– Да ну, – возразил Брюс. – Тогда бы и границы не было. И Сов.  
– И трансгрессоры бы не обнулялись, – кивнул Лекс, озираясь. – Как там иммигрантам показывают на салфетках.  
Ему страшно, подумал Брюс. Мне тоже. Это не рационализировать, сколько ни повторяй мантру про Великую Наебку, сколько не прикрывайся скепсисом и цинизмом.  
Хотя чего бояться? Здесь только сухие камни, ветер и пыль.  
И ощущение, будто приближается что-то невидимое, огромное, от чего ноет солнечное сплетение и во рту сохнет слюна. А спину сводит холодом.  
– Что там со сканером?  
– Ничего.  
Лекс протер экран краем майки, зачем-то потряс прибор. Поднес к уху.  
– Но это ни о чем не говорит, – продолжил он после паузы. – Может, если бы я притащил ту инопланетную штуку, которая ловит следы темной материи… – он коротко рассмеялся, передернув плечами. – Перед кем я распинаюсь, м, Уэйн? Перед мальчиком из Готэма? Да у вас там, небось, даже автомобилей нет.  
– Авто… что? Ты про повозки с лошадьми? Почему же, есть, – улыбнулся Брюс.  
– Ха-ха. Смешно, – Лекс вздохнул и спрятал прибор в карман. Пнул камень носком кроссовка, и тот с шумом прокатился по полу.  
Просто ветер, пыль и старые камни. Будто им завязали глаза, заткнули уши – и подали на каменной тарелке. Будто к ним подкрадывалось время, предвкушая сытный обед. Но время – это просто сила, которая двигает часы, она не страшная, к тому же слишком медлительная. Отец сказал, на шестнадцатилетие подарит Брюсу ту крутую тачку и отправит в лучший бордель Готэма. Несправедливо как-то, а? К источнику этому гадскому – в пятнадцать. Нет, время вообще не страшное. Вот летучие мыши в пещере под особняком – это да. Или по крышам прыгать без страховки. Или тренировки с мистером Вэем. Это вообще жесть. Обосраться можно.  
Только там понимаешь, чего бояться. А тут...  
– Я чувствую, – шепотом сказал Лекс, нахмурившись.  
– Что, что там? – вскинулся Брюс.  
– У меня встал!  
Взгляд невольно перепрыгнул от лица вниз, но под майкой огромного размера было не видно – то ли у Лекса крыша потекла, то ли он просто издевался.  
– Пиздец, чувак, – так же тихо и взволнованно отозвался Брюс. – Кажется, ты бракованный Лютор. Получил стояк вместо суперсилы.  
– Пошел ты, – Лекс надулся и задрал подол майки. – Видишь? Я пошутил, придурок. Просто чтобы атмосферу разрядить.  
И тут накрыло.  
Срез высохшей кости, огромная карта, нарисованная на смятых салфетках, – черно-желтая штриховка Готэма и Метрополиса, а еще такую ленту используют, чтобы ограждать места трансгрессий. Смеющаяся Селина отставляет бокал шампанского и наклоняется к нему глубоким вырезом, пряча за спиной украденный бумажник. Небо – серое, перламутровое – начинает темнеть, наливаясь яркой, прозрачной, нездешней синевой, и в нем колышутся красные вуали. Кто-то мнет карту, сжимая кулак; кто – не видно, только его огромную руку. Пальцы разжимаются, и карта вспыхивает, сгорая на голой ладони, но перед этим, перед тем, как огонь превращает бумагу в пепел, цвета вдруг наливаются сиянием и объемом: бархатный уголь, солнечное золото. А потом – только пепел, белый пепел и синее небо, и красные вуали, и неясная фигура там, далеко. От этого становится так грустно, что хочется плакать, но еще сильнее хочется дождаться – ведь когда-нибудь это придет. Точно придет. Кто-то тряхнул его за плечо, и мир выцвел.  
– Эй, Уэйн, – сказал Лекс. – У тебя есть идеи, объясняющие, что тут происходит?  
– А что происходит? – спросил Брюс. Голос дрогнул и сорвался на фальцет. Да и насрать.  
– Птицы. Белые птицы в золотом небе.  
Лекс поежился; руку с плеча не убрал – сжал сильнее – и начал тараторить, проглатывая окончания слов:  
– Блин, Брюс, я же закинулся быстрыми перед поездкой, потому что до этого двое суток не спал, ну и подумал, папаше похуй, вы не заметите, а источник... Ох. Может, эта сосиска традиций – ну, знаешь же эту штуку про сосиску, которую жрали две голодные собаки? – да ладно, забей, ты слишком правильный дурачок – может, она меня карает. Черт, может, она меня ослепила!  
– Может, – согласился Брюс. Лекс смотрел мимо него черными зрачками на всю радужку.  
– А может, это из-за онанизма, – продолжил Брюс. – Слушай. Кажется, у меня есть лекарство.  
– Активированный уголь, проверенный веками, – истерически расхохотался Лекс. – Нет, спасибо, он вряд ли поможет. Лучше как-нибудь тихонько в углу посижу, птиц посчитаю, пока у меня отмирают глазные нейроны.  
– Тогда я сам пыхну, – сказал Брюс, доставая из кармана джинсов помятую сигаретную пачку со скрученным косяком. – Хоть будет причина, объясняющая всю эту хуйню.  
Он взял руку Лекса, лежащую на плече, и сжал – это помогало концентрироваться на настоящем, и синее небо с красными вуалями становилось не таким реальным. Почти ненастоящим.  
– Я тоже хочу, – ответил Лекс. – Пыхнуть и причину. Ненавижу сраную мистику.  
– И я.  
Брюс хлопнул по карманам брюк, потом поискал в пиджаке и спросил:  
– А у тебя случайно нет зажигалки?

– Брюс, – раздавалось издалека. – Брюс Уэйн. Эй, чертов Бэтмен. Брюс, ты меня слышишь?  
Он, конечно, слышал Кларка – звук казался глухим, будто проходил через толстый слой ваты – но каменная бутылка сжималась и скручивалась, и Лекс потом нашел в архивах старую байку про самых первых мудаков. Тут же поделился с приятелем – Брюс, прочитав ее, вспомнил сказки про фэйри: превращения мест, превращения сознания и тела, и разве не каждый король прибит к своему трону? Как некое извращенное подобие кентавра: сверху – человек, снизу – город. Ужасная перспектива. Кто бы по доброй воле согласился стать кентавром? Вот и они пытались сопротивляться, Лекс вон даже сбежал. Точнее, нет, было не так.  
Сначала были Метрополис, цирк и тот отвратительный, слишком прилизанный мальчишка-фокусник, Брюс даже не мог дать себе отчет, что в нем было таким отвратительным, но все равно – вызвался добровольцем на сцену, оттолкнув подсадную утку (циркача тут же прихватили телохранители, а люди вокруг зашептались, опасливо отодвигаясь от отца и Люторов), и вежливо, последовательно, безжалостно испортил каждый номер фокусника. Со сцены его, разумеется, убрать не могли: сам Уэйн как-никак. Под конец у прилизанного мальчишки дрожали руки, на лице стыла широкая – рабочая – улыбка, а в глазах искрила такая бешеная ненависть, что Брюс, растерявшись, попятился.  
Он никак не мог вспомнить, зачем все это затеял.  
А Лекс весело смеялся и аплодировал полной тишине. А на следующий день сбежал. 

Тогда Брюсу казалось, источник разделил его жизнь на две части, но он ошибался. Это сделал не источник – Кларк.  
Но все же, все же, что в нем такого было? Ведь хватило одной встречи, одного взгляда... Удар в челюсть оборвал мысли, заставляя вернуться в реальность. Кларк держал его за галстук, а руку, сжатую в кулак, – на весу. С беспокойством и словно изучая вглядывался в лицо: еще? хватит?  
– Я же предупреждал, – сказал Брюс.  
– Предупреждал, – согласился Кларк. – Я думал, ты сгущаешь краски.  
Он выглядел удивленным и расстроенным, и это было совсем некстати, потому что яркая небесная синева уже смыкалась вокруг его фигуры.  
– Не расстраивайся, – попросил Брюс. – Не думай обо мне плохо, ладно?  
В глаза плеснуло красным, обожгло раскаленным контуром.  
– Все хорошо, – ответил Кларк, синяя фигура на красном. Это было смутно знакомо, а когда Брюс понял, почему, то выдохнул:  
– Ты похож на Супермена.  
– О, – улыбнулся Кларк. – Он классный, да? Тебе тоже нравится?  
– Классный, но не в том смысле, – пояснил Брюс. – Классный как башня Уэйна, а не как ты в правом носке, очках и все.  
Кларк удивленно моргнул, а потом рассмеялся.  
– Я так тебя люблю, – выдавил сквозь смех. – Башня Уэйна, Брюс, только ты мог такое придумать. Но на самом деле я...  
Брюс закрыл глаза, а открыл их на середине монолога.  
Своего монолога.  
– Ну почему ты не хочешь воспользоваться связями своего бойфренда-миллионера, а, – грустно бормотал он, повиснув на Кларке. – Ну почему ты такой принципиальный ублюдок. А хочешь, я уломаю Лекса, чтобы он подогнал тебе эксклюзив?  
– Не хочу, – ответил Кларк. – Лучше шевели ногами. Ты вообще-то тяжелый. Шучу. Совсем не тяжелый. А Лекс, кстати – эталонное унылое говно, только брендированное. Я же его еще со Смолвиля знаю.  
– Точно! – вспомнил Брюс. – Я и забыл. Ты со всеми на короткой ноге. И со мной, и с Лексом, и даже с Суперменом. Я читал интервью. Классный, говоришь?  
Плоскости сдвинулись, и теперь ему казалось, что под ногами небо, а высохший срез муравейника – над головой, так близко, что если подпрыгнуть, можно дотянуться пальцами. Но на самом деле они шли по земле-муравейнику, вниз головами. Это дезориентировало и пугало. Зря он, конечно, потащил в пещеру Кларка. Зря показал самую неприглядную часть своей жизни.  
– Мне стоит ревновать? – скорчив грозную мину, спросил Брюс.  
– Боже мой, тебе стоит слушать, что тебе говорят. Повторяю, я...

...По радио крутили "Дорс", ту, как там ее, из "Апокалипсис сегодня", и это было странно, потому что кто сейчас, в двухтысячном, слушает "Дорс", так что он все перепутал, и это Эм фитует с Дайдо. Но, если говорить о стэнах, у него был один, паршивая карта в колоде, привет из солнечного Метрополиса, а это означало, к двум тысячам нужно прибавить еще два десятка или около того. Или около того...  
А это означало, что Эм фитует с мертвым Дэвидом Боуи, как будто до него так никто не делал. Да, точно.  
Путаница в неважных вещах успокаивала. Кларк сидел за рулем и смотрел прямо перед собой. Но вдруг угол рта дрогнул, приподнимаясь вверх, – да у тебя угол обзора как у вальдшнепа, дружище. Полезная черта для газетного писаки.  
– Вот тебя накрыло, – негромко сказал Кларк. – Даже немного завидую. Это хоть приятно?  
– Неправильная последовательность, – хрипло каркнул Брюс. В горле совсем пересохло.  
– Что? – Кларк наконец повернул голову, оторвавшись от дороги.  
– Неправильная последовательность. Сначала нужно узнать, приятно или нет, а потом уже завидовать.  
Кларк хмыкнул, отворачиваясь.  
– Тут ты прав. Водички?  
– Это всегда так, – ответил Брюс. Открутил крышку и сделал несколько больших глотков. Потом продолжил: – В первый раз мы с Лексом знаешь как испугались. И страшно было, и противно, а сильнее всего – обидно. У меня с собой косяк оказался, скурили, чтобы хоть было понятно, от чего крыша течет.  
– Потому что было страшно, что она течет просто так?  
Брюс кивнул, на одно мгновение закрывая глаза, а когда снова открыл – ощущения, слишком, до крика, сильные, выбили из головы удивление вместе с прочими мыслями. Кларк двигался внутри него, его рука – двигалась на члене, и каждая мышца, казалось, напрягалась и дрожала от эйфории и дикого нетерпения, желания разрядки.  
Он оторвал пальцы от изголовья кровати и впечатал ладонь Кларку под сердце.  
И снова – короткий провал, но уже раскаленный, бесконечно короткий отрезок на пути к оргазму.

– Сексотерапия, – сказал Кларк как ни в чем не бывало. – Да ты вроде не против был.  
Снизу открывался отличный вид. Тусклый свет красиво ложился на тело Кларка, обрисовывая рельеф мышц, подчеркивая их текучую пластику, которую вечно скрывал его любимый стиль "меня одевает престарелая тетушка, которая нашла на чердаке заначку все еще приличных тряпок". Взъерошенные волосы, припухшие губы – нужно очень долго целоваться, чтобы они такими стали. Или просто – очень жадно и нетерпеливо. Не против, господи, да ты мастер формулировок. И все это, и то, как он продолжал касаться кончиками пальцев, легко поглаживая разгоряченную кожу, пробуждало темное и глубокое чувство нежности, слишком серьезное – даже, пожалуй, для Брюса.  
– "Вроде не против" – это я не пытался уползти или вызвать полицию? – прищурился он.  
– "Вроде не против" – это мне теперь понадобится новая рубашка, – ответил Кларк словно бы машинально. Он выглядел как реклама секса, но взгляд под прикрытыми веками был отстраненным, на чем-то сосредоточенным. И этот взгляд Брюс хорошо знал – и знал, что он не несет ничего хорошего. Задумчивость Кларка всегда выливалась в опасные идеи. Но можно было попробовать его переключить. Осторожно. Плавно возвращая к реальности. В конце концов, из них двоих один был сумасшедшим, а другой нес ответственность за мистера Кента.  
– Мы снова не добрались до яхты, – сказал Брюс. – Какой уже раз? Двадцать восьмой? Не помнишь?  
– Я же не знаю, где именно... – Кларк замолчал на полуслове и лег рядом. Повернулся на бок, продолжая смотреть куда-то мимо.  
– О чем задумался? – спросил Брюс.  
– Да так. Переживаю новый опыт.  
Да неужели. Неужели дошло, неужели понял, неужели теперь никаких "а ты никогда не сомневался". Вот она, реальность, Кларк. Топографическая головоломка, и каждый король прибит к своему трону. Брюс никогда не пытался сбежать – это было бы слишком безответственно. Но год за годом, план за планом он хотел только одного. И каждый раз в самый последний момент не мог оставить Готэм.  
– Это какой еще новый опыт?  
На лице Кларка промелькнуло смущение, и тут же стерлось чем-то ясным и искренним. Одержимым – да, ничего нового – иллюзией истины.  
– Секс с человеком, который не в ладах с реальностью.  
Брюс вздохнул.  
– А я вот каждый раз так.  
– Ты?  
Кларк уже было открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но, видимо, передумал. Замолчал. Сел на кровати. Я в душ, сказал. Брюс закрыл глаза; молча слушал, как щелкает дверной замок, как шумит вода. Считал секунды, потом минуты, потом перестал, плавая в бессмысленной сонной неге. Шум успокаивал, приносил уверенность в настоящем – как любые бытовые звуки, ощущения и образы после посещения источника. Больше реальности, больше предметного и обыденного, того, на чем стоишь ногами. Больше уверенности в том, что в любой момент можешь стряхнуть это состояние.  
И еще больше – Брюс резко сел: из-под кровати раздалась трель. Нащупал телефон в ворохе разбросанной скомканной одежды – должно быть, насчет "понадобится новая рубашка" Кларк не преувеличил – и нажал на прием.  
– Мастер Брюс, – глухо сказал Альфред. – Срочно возвращайтесь, с Бобби беда.  
Еще больше реальности? Какая беда?  
Удар сердца.  
– Что с ним?  
– Джокер. Наш Бобби, оказывается, с ним переписывался. В “спидстере” – место встречи. Очистная станция, у самой границы. Его вытащил Супермен, но, похоже...  
Голос оборвался то ли вздохом, то ли всхлипом.  
– Похоже что? – спросил Брюс, натягивая брюки.  
– Похоже, в Метрополисе.  
Путаясь руками в рукавах рубашки, Брюс кинулся к ванной, ударил плечом, выбивая дверь – вода продолжала шуметь.  
Но в ванной никого не было.  
Только хлопало открытое окно.

Через полчаса Брюс уже знал все подробности. Распечатки из соцсетей Альфред молча положил перед ним на стол, начиная с первого сообщения в чате “Джокер-шокер” (сам чат, естественно, уже заблокировали – кажется, полицейские; на это их хватило).  
Выяснилось, что Бобби переписывался с Джокером около трёх недель до того, как ублюдок назначил ему встречу возле Городской очистной станции – в укромном тихом месте, в трёх шагах от западной Границы. “Почему там? ” – напечатал юзер Робин-Бобин, он же Бобби Чилдерс, он же “выживший Р.” – один из троих, кого удалось вырвать из секты Красных Колпаков в день их Великого перехода, то есть, попросту говоря, самого массового в истории Двух городов организованного прыжка через Границу, после которого большинство трансгрессоров-сектантов, включая родителей Бобби, оказались на территории Метрополиса – без памяти и способности к связной речи. Согласно доктрине секты – достигли полного и окончательного просветления…  
Имя Бобби нигде не публиковали: тогда Брюс ещё не окончательно решил оформить опекунство, но тем не менее лично проследил за журналюгами – как бы то ни было, мальчику ни к чему волочь за собой в будущее такую известность.  
Тогда казалось, что будущее станет очень долгим.  
[Робин-Бобин]  
Почему там? Это место имеет для вас символическое значение?  
[Джей Ди]  
Робби-Бобби, ты хочешь пересечься с самым знаменитым террористом Готэма и Метрополиса и рассчитываешь, что он пригласит тебя на молочный коктейль в торговом центре?  
Юзер Робин-Бобин ответил гифкой с толстощёким джазменом, наигрывающим на “печальном тромбоне”, и Джей Ди лайкнул её. Спустя примерно четыре часа после этого лайка юзер Джей Ди – он же Джон Доу, он же Джек Уайт, он же Джокер, он же Кексик, он же ёбаный ублюдочный убийца детей – перетащит его через западную Границу и прибьёт к стене склада на территории Метрополиса четырьмя деревянными колышками: два – в ладони, один – в ступню, один – под рёбра. И опекуну Бобби, Брюсу-мать-его-Уэйну, в этот момент (трахавшемуся где-то хуй знает где) останется надеяться, что тот, под рёбра, был первым – а трансгрессия не только уничтожает интеллект, но и, как были уверены многие физиологи, снижает болевую чувствительность человека почти до уровня моллюска.  
Брюс, цепенея, перелистывал распечатки, едва вникая в смысл слов: терроризм как электростимуляция износившихся желёз общества, Ирландская революционная армия – мать твою, при чём тут Ирландская армия, задумывался ли ты, думает ли он, что-то там ещё про мягкий зад спокойной жизни, задавливающей ростки огня в душах молодых, про умение читать между строк и преодолевать границы... Стандартная жвачка для подростков. Пошлость. Мерзость. Джокер был пустышкой, жестоким злобным безумцем, прикрывающим садизм и асоциальность громкими словами о свободе и борьбе, – попытка выяснить его мотивы не могла дать ничего другого, даже если бы интервью вёл профессор социологии, а не мальчишка, решивший разгадать загадку главного городского террориста с помощью болтовни в чате. Мотивами таких, как он, занималась не социология, а психиатрия.  
А ведь Брюс гордился тем, что Бобби растёт думающим, понимающим, умеющим смотреть в суть тенденции, а не на проявления. Задавать вопросы. Мыслить. В этом, по сути, Брюс видел свою воспитательную задачу: не натаскивать на решение проблем, как отец – его самого, а видеть их корни. Бороться не с симптомами, а с вирусом, общаться с разными людьми, быть частью общества, а не контролёром, надсмотрщиком, управляющим…  
Брюс одобрил его решение отказаться от домашнего обучения. Поощрял контакты со сверстниками и общение в (соцсетях). Больше всего он боялся, что Бобби, выросший среди сектантов, сменит одну доктрину на другую; роль Избранного-для-Перехода – на роль Избранного Воспитанника Уэйнов, Не Такого Как Все, Мальчика, чёрт побери, Который Выжил. В глубине души Брюсу нравилось, что Бобби больше интересуется историей междугородней дипломатии, Человеком-Пауком и знаменитыми маньяками, чем тайными силами и Границами, и предпочитает сидение в чате “(название чата)”, скажем, расспросам об Источнике. Он даже радовался, когда Бобби проявлял непослушание, – нет, не желание смотреть “Гриффинов” с попкорном до часу ночи, разумеется, но… Вспомнить, например, тот раз, когда он взял да и подал заявление на перевод из частной школы в гуманитарный класс обычной городской школы, потому что там, видите ли, все друзья из соцсетей.  
Альфред, узнавший об этом через пять минут после визита Бобби к директору школы, прямо-таки источал безукоризненный такт и понимание, – что являлось у Альфреда безошибочным признаком ледяной ярости.  
Брось, ответил ему Брюс, этому городу нужны думающие люди. У Бобби хорошо идут социологические науки и история, чего ради лепить из него военного инженера? Или кого ты там хочешь?  
Я не совсем об этом, мастер Брюс, – тут лицо Альфреда стало немного верблюжьим, как всегда, когда он скорбно поджимал губы и прищуривал глаза, словно созерцая сотни раз виденную пустыню. Но вы не можете отрицать, что традиции воспитания Уэйнов всегда подразумевали большую иерархичность в отношениях старших с младшими…  
Бобби – не Уэйн, оборвал Брюс. Я не собираюсь делать его своим наследником. У меня нет проблем в отношениях с отцом, и мне нравится моё детство. Я просто хочу дать мальчику то, что у него едва не отняли эти чёртовы Колпаки: возможность быть ребёнком. Умение спрашивать. Шанс самому определять свою жизнь. Немного справедливости, только и всего. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь…  
Альфред покачал головой и ничего не сказал.  
Теперь похоронами занимался, естественно, тоже Альфред. На вопрос “Желаете ли вы сохранить комнату мальчика в неприкосновенности?” Брюс бездумно помотал головой и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь сморгнуть запорошивший глаза песок. Откуда-то в хорошо кондиционированном воздухе кабинета взялось столько песка.  
Личные вещи Бобби сложили в ящики и унесли – из окна Брюс видел, как их грузят в фургончик Армии Спасения: глобус с подсветкой, пластиковые контейнеры с футболками и джинсами, разноцветные журналы, которые Бобби покупал на свои карманные деньги: всё необходимое для учёбы имелось в библиотеке Уэйн-Мэнор, но оформлять подписку на комиксы Брюс счёл непедагогичным. Можно было представить, что Бобби переезжает, – скажем, отправляется в колледж.  
В очередной раз зазвонил телефон – услышав знакомую трель, Брюс взял трубку без единой мысли в голове. Ему пришлось как следует сосредоточиться, чтобы сообразить, что Кларку от него нужно. Он слушал, отстранённо гадая, почему Кларк, всегда такой тактичный, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы присесть ему на уши. Даже Лекс ограничился сухим, почти официальным выражением соболезнований, введением чрезвычайного положения в Метрополисе и обещанием, что Джокеру ноги из жопы вырвет, как только поймает.  
– Перестань нести чушь, – устало сказал он, продравшись через Кларковы рассуждения о том, где была полиция и сколько времени кому не хватило. – Ты не мог никуда успеть и никого спасти. Ты не чёртов Супермен.  
– Я Супермен, – просто сказал Кларк. – Именно это я и пытаюсь до тебя донести.  
Брюс помолчал, не зная, что ответить. В трубке стояла тишина. Когда пауза стала совсем уж тягостной, он произнес:  
– Вот как. Да, это все объясняет.  
И нажал отбой.

В списке вещей, от которых Брюс так и не смог заставить себя избавиться, был планшет Бобби. Фотографии города и друзей, заметки – то ли дневник, то ли ежедневник, история платежей, история переписок, пароли и сохраненные страницы. Памятный альбом двадцать первого века.  
Наверное, Брюс хотел лучше узнать Бобби – пускай даже и после смерти – но был у него и другой мотив, холодный и практичный, почти не имеющий отношения к Бобби. Планшет был блесной, очевидной приманкой, и ублюдок, убивший его ребенка, не мог к ней не вернуться.  
Это оказалось вопросом времени.  
Панихиду отслужили в соборе Святой Марты Готэмской.  
Роберта Чилдерса похоронили на фамильном кладбище Уэйнов.  
Кто-то запостил на форуме “Тусити” фото с похорон и подпись: "F Робин-Бобин".  
Кларк звонил еще пару раз, спрашивал – ни о чем и не ожидая ответа.  
Утром планшет пискнул: в “спидстер” пришло уведомление. Брюс кинулся к кровати Бобби, схватил устройство, смахнул с экрана заставку – Оливию Мур, прижимающую к груди банку с ядовито-голубым мозгом, – и прочитал сообщение.

Джек Уайт (07:45):  
Тук-тук, Робби-Бобби. Как дела, куда пропал?

Брюс вдохнул и выдохнул. Положил планшет на подушку, заставляя себя выдержать паузу – заставляя сдержать гнев и ярость. Я Бэтмен, напомнил он себе. Пускай моя суперсила – деньги, но мое главное оружие – холодная голова.

Джек Уайт (08:52):  
Ты там жив вообще?

И добавил картинку с подозрительно прищурившимся Фраем из "Футурамы".  
За этот час Брюс успел пролистать историю сообщений с удаленного “Джокера-Шокера”, составить представление о том, в какой манере Бобби общался с проклятым ублюдком, выпить кофе, пару сотен раз пересечь спальню из угла в угол и до крови отбить костяшки кулаков о нежно-кремовую стену. Последнее помогло.

Бобби Уэйн (08:57):  
Джей Ди, это вы? Да, спасибо, все в порядке.

Бобби Уэйн? Возможно, Брюс действительно знал его не так хорошо, как считал, что знает. Бобби был независимым, замкнутым, упрямым и слишком взрослым для своих тринадцати, но когда Брюс – сохраняя дистанцию, не допуская ни намека на снисходительность – все-таки позволял себе вмешаться в его жизнь, то видел в глазах Бобби растерянность. А может, это была благодарность?

Бобби Уэйн (09:01):  
А как ваши дела?

Джек Уайт (09:05):  
С утра придумал три верных способа, как отравить канализацию. Почему канализацию, спросишь ты, мой маленький друг? Потому что наши уважаемые градоправители, лысый хуй и сердитый дрочила, уже пять лет тайно перерабатывают все дерьмо в продукты питания. Вот и представь себе трехходовочку. Первое! Я пишу, что отравил городское дерьмо ядом, допустим, "Менделеев". Второе! Все, кто жрут выпечку и местные консервы, мучительно умирают от отравления "Менделеевым". Третье! До оставшихся доходит. Ну-ка, что до них доходит, малыш?

Бобби Уэйн (09:11):  
Что будущее за палеодиетой, вы же об этом?

Джек Уайт (09:2):  
Уел, сопляк. Впрочем... Что ты сегодня ел на завтрак, м-м?

Бобби Уэйн (09:14):  
Переработанное дерьмо... Господи, Джей Ди, прекратите! Вы же шутите?

Брюс отправил гифку с плачущей телеведущей и зарычал от бессильной злости. Ублюдок прекрасно знал, что говорит не с Бобби, – он своими руками убил Бобби – и ублюдок втягивал Брюса в безумную игру, которая могла сломать кого угодно. Ну давай, успокойся. Ведь еще ублюдок знал, как пересекать границу без вреда для себя, и его биомаркер было невозможно триангулировать. Безумный, вездесущий невидимка. Тварь, которая убила его ребенка, чтобы отправить ему послание. Дальше. Что дальше, ебаный фокусник?  
Блесна сверкнула, выдав новое сообщение.

Джек Уайт (09:17):  
Поправочка. Я никогда не шучу. Я всегда предельно серьезен, что бы там ни думали покорные рабы границы и их сторожевые птички. Ты знаешь, малыш, птички меня не видят, и поэтому не могут схватить своими когтями, выклевать глаза, разодрать на части.

Бобби Уэйн (09:19):  
Да, я слышал, кое-кто называет вас демоном границы. Вы правда можете через нее проходить?

Джек Уайт (09-23):  
Как два пальца обоссать! Недавно грохнул одного сопляка, перетащил через границу и прибил к стене. Весело было, аж жуть! Знаешь ли ты, Бобби, что обнуленный трансгрессор так же хорошо чувствует боль, как и обычный якобы разумный гражданин? Я вот не знал. Все доктора, даже моя девочка, как один вещают: трансгрессия не только уничтожает интеллект, но и снижает болевую чувствительность человека почти до уровня моллюска. Моллюска! Сами они моллюски! Тот пацан чувствовал все, что я с ним делал, до самого конца. Просто кричать не мог. Такие вот кексики, Бобби.

Дыши. Разожми пальцы. Разожми зубы. Помни, зачем ты здесь. Зачем ты это делаешь. Никакой полиции, никакого Лекса, никакого Кларка-ебаного-Супермена, хотя Кларк, с его филигранно отточенной, лживой наивностью вписался бы в этот диалог идеально. Что бы он сказал сумасшедшей твари?

Бобби Уэйн (09:29):  
О. Надеюсь, вы все-таки шутите. В смысле, раньше вы говорили, что хотите устроить революцию, разрушить границу, освободить людей. Для этого же не обязательно прибивать их к стене? Если я, допустим, тоже хочу научиться ходить через границу.

Джек Уайт (09:34):  
Ты этого хочешь, Уэйн?

Бобби Уэйн (09:35):  
Ну да, конечно, я сказал именно это. Извините, давайте спишемся позже. Папа в дверь стучит.

Это Бобби его так называл в “спидстере” – "папа". Наверное, для конспирации. Так-то все время звал Брюсом. Или мистером Уэйном, за глаза.  
Брюс потер веки, взглянул на часы. Перед глазами плясали синие и серые мошки.  
Иногда только искрили огненно-белым.  
И все вокруг будто замедлилось, хотя сам он был полон энергии, полон здравомыслия и желания разорвать чертова фокусника на куски.

– Вам стоит поспать, мистер Уэйн, – ответил Люциус на четкий и обоснованный, прописанный в трудовом контракте срочный запрос информации. Злость нарастала, глухо колотила в виски. Теперь и Люц мешает ему выпотрошить ублюдка. А Альфред в коридоре за закрытой дверью осуждающе звякнул пустыми бутылками в мусорном мешке. А Кларк сказал, что он Супермен и что он опоздал на пять минут, потому что – нет, причина не важна, и он очень виноват, и ему очень жаль.  
Нужно держать себя в руках.  
Нужно держать себя в руках и не тереть веки, смазывая печаль и усталость, – казалось, невидимый песок навсегда поселился в его доме.  
– Чем быстрее ты справишься, тем раньше это произойдет, – сказал Брюс.  
– Слушаюсь, сэр, – тихо отозвался Люциус.  
Брюс снова потер глаза, потом огляделся по сторонам. Почему он думал, что находится в своем кабинете? Кто перенес его ноутбук в комнату Бобби? Пятна крови на стенах, пятна алкоголя на компьютерном столе, забытый плакат с лого “Старк Индастриз” на стене – Бобби был подписан на твиттер Тони Старка, да и вообще преклонялся перед его техническим гением. Говорил, если через тысячу лет спросят, кто такие были Уэйны и Люторы, Большой Компьютер будущего ответит, что это две семьи, управляющие городами в США (Земля, Солнечная система) в период начала колонизации Марса “Старк Индастриз”.  
Брюс, говорил Бобби, немного смущаясь, я тут немного почитал в интернете и все равно не могу понять, как работает граница. Но вы-то должны все об этом знать! Метрополис – это правда параллельный мир? Или это мир, сдвинутый относительно нас на доли секунды? Или это – он осторожно рассмеялся – магия? Вуду-шмуду? Или просто железный занавес под высоким напряжением? А может, все ошибаются, и ничего нет? Только традиции и самовнушение?  
Каждый человек хотя бы раз в жизни задает себе этот вопрос.  
Ноутбук пискнул: Люциус прислал информацию – каждый вдох и каждое движение человека, называвшего себя Джокером, за последние пять лет.  
Брюс выдохнул, массируя пульсирующие виски. Дотянулся до бутылки под столом и снова наполнил стакан. Ему хотелось спать или просто закрыть глаза.  
Полгода назад Джокер запустил дирижабль с кокаином над Готэмом. В районе башни Уэйна дирижабль взорвался, но пилот-смертник, прикованный к рулю, сумел связаться с полицией. Брюс помнил людей, одуревших от наркотика, – он сам оттаскивал их от границы. Ну да, не сам, вместе с Суперменом – на той стороне тоже были неприятности. А Кларк потом опубликовал репортаж с места событий. Еще бы, из самого центра.

Следом было убийство в Метрополисе – двое белых мужчин-иммигрантов среднего возраста, работали в цирке, исправно посещали курсы реадаптации. Джером и Джеремайя Валеска. Джокер утопил их в баке с химическими отходами, а потом на форуме Тусити появился пост с цитатой из “Дюны”:  
“Интересно, что у этого человека были на плечах раны от башмаков другого рыбака. Их было несколько в лодке (лодка, мисс, это такое судно для путешествия по воде), и они были найдены утопленными. Другой рыбак, помогавший вытаскивать тело, сказал, что он видел подобные раны не один раз. Они означают, что тонущий рыбак пытался встать на плечи своего бедного товарища, стараясь достать до поверхности воды."  
В комментариях спрашивали: это про убийство Валеска? Это они топили друг друга?  
Им ответил никнейм Лига С.:  
“Современная городская обувь не оставляет раны на плечах одетого человека”.  
И следом – никнейм Настоящий Кин:  
“Re: Лига С.  
По остальным пунктам разногласий нет, верно?”

Еще был взрыв на электротехническом заводе, еще один – в лаборатории при Готэмском роддоме, и несколько – в опасной близости к штабу С.О.В.  
Последний – сегодняшний – казался небрежным, привлекающим чужое внимание к ложным выводам. Фокусник играл, заманивал, пробовал чужой хребет на излом. Штаб С.О.В. располагался в центре жилого квартала в Вест-сайде, и Брюс проходил мелкой ячейкой поверх рыболовной сети полиции, спасая оставшихся незамеченными. Последние минуты были почти беспокойными; беспокойной была вибрация планшета во внутреннем кармане:

Джек Уайт (22:15):  
Ого, Бобби. Ты разгадал загадку.

Оставшихся двоих Брюс закинул в бэтмобиль, не останавливаясь. Ему страшно не хватало еще одной пары рук. Когда-нибудь это стали бы руки Бобби. В любой момент это мог быть Кларк-ебаный-Супермен. Нет. И нет, и нет. Он зажмурился от вспышки. За спиной громыхнул взрыв, потом нагнала ударная волна. Пнула, окликнула глухим эхом под бронированным корпусом. Стекла выдержали.  
Стоит их запустить в производство, пожалуй. Раз уж прошли краш-тест.

Джек Уайт (22:15):  
Дарю тебе за это зеленую кепку со знаком вопроса.

Брюс сдал спасенных в руки полиции – его встретил Гордон, на лице была смесь благодарности и возмущения. Под толстыми линзами очков – работа мысли: задержать этого героя, то есть преступника Готэма – или еще пригодится? Ведь скольких бы мирных граждан ни спасла эта черная летучая мышь, закон Уэйнов… Но так ничего и не сделал.  
Брюс свернул на трассу, ведущую в пригород, – Уэйн-Мэнор сейчас пустовал, и поэтому был отличным местом для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Или же просто подумать.  
Проще всего было решить, что у Джокера нет целей, его преступления хаотичны и не подчиняются логике. Дирижабль, нафаршированный кокаином, спровоцировавший массовый переход. Лаборатория, специализирующаяся на биомаркерах. Сотовые ретрансляторы. И – в финале – Бобби.  
А может, Джокер был частью Лиги? Но нет, исключено. Лига Справедливости, как и ее официальный рупор (сам Супермен, подумать только) пафосно отрицала насилие, выбирая более подлую тактику.  
Просто цели Лиги и Джокера совпадали.  
Стереть границу, пусть даже вместе с ней будут уничтожены оба города.  
Когда бэтмобиль заехал в скрытый тоннель и, почти упершись в тупик, начал опускаться на платформе, бок дернуло вибрацией: пришло новое сообщение:

Джек Уайт (22-53):  
Давай снова встретимся, малыш Робби. Знаешь, где?

Давай. Знаю. Простая загадка.  
Собака всегда возвращается туда, где зарыла кость. Не так ли, Джонни-фокусник?  
Брюс прижал к голове маску, тронул динамик, пуская вызов.  
– Да, мастер Брюс.  
– Альфред, я хочу купить склады рядом с очистной станцией и завод Эйс Кемикал. Свяжись с владельцами и подготовь документы. И еще с ремонтниками Свенссона – скажи, чтобы подключил всех прямо сейчас.  
– Уже, – ответил Альфред, спускаясь по лестнице в пещеру. На предпоследней ступеньке остановился, глядя устало и изучающе, сцепив пальцы за спиной. За эту неделю он очень постарел.  
– К утру на территории не должно находиться ни одного человека. Пускай это будет оплаченный выходной.  
– Разумеется.  
– Я должен с этим покончить, – сказал Брюс.  
– Я знаю, – Альфред поклонился, отвел взгляд. – Собака всегда возвращается туда, где зарыла кость.  
Он про Джокера – или все-таки про меня? – отстраненно подумал Брюс.  
– Пойдемте домой, мастер Брюс, – сказал Альфред.

Джек Уайт (23:12):  
Эй. Ты что, передумал учиться переходить границу? Робби-Бобби, нелюбопытный как покойник.

Бобби Уэйн (23-17):  
Вы так настойчиво предлагаете, что я начинаю опасаться. Еще прибьете к стене как того пацана. Как, говорите, его звали?

Джек Уайт (23-18):  
Его звали “Выживший Р.”

Планшет хрустнул в руках. Брюс резко плеснул виски в стакан; выпил. Отправил сообщение Свенссону. Нужно поспать несколько часов – ему понадобятся хорошая реакция и трезвая голова. Трезвая… Брюс встал из-за стола, покачнувшись; случайно задел ногой пустую бутылку, и она зазвенела, покатилась по полу. Такой громкий и резкий звук. Дурацкая акустика Уэйн-Мэнор, неистребимое эхо. Когда он был подростком, мечтал здесь все переделать на современный лад, а потом, после смерти отца, оказалось проще уехать в Готэм.  
А Бобби говорил, что здесь водятся привидения, потому что старый особняк без привидений – ерунда, несолидная подделка. И когда они сюда приезжали, ночами слонялся по замку с мобильником. Все мечтал сфотографировать хоть одного призрака. Брюс вытянул руку: пальцы дрожали.  
Нужно поспать.

Снился почему-то Кларк, летящий в небе над зданием “Дейли Планет”, не Супермен, именно Кларк, в джинсах, светлом свитере и казалось, даже в очках. Печаль и страх нарастали. Все так изменилось, подумал Брюс, глядя на светлую фигурку в густой нездешней синеве. Он скучал по временам, когда Супермен был просто коллегой-героем, образом с плаката, достопримечательностью Метрополиса без имени и прошлого, а Кларк оставался его Кларком, безобидным чудаком и идеалистом.  
Перед глазами вспыхнула алая линия границы.  
Бобби сказал: “Просыпайся, Брюс” – и начал щекотать.  
Брюс открыл глаза. В окно били солнечные лучи; щекотка оказалась вибрацией входящих сообщений.

Джек Уайт (12:28):  
Эй.  
Джек Уайт (12:28):  
Да я же пошутил.  
Джек Уайт (12:28):  
Какая разница, как его звали.  
Джек Уайт (12:29):  
Теперь его зовут мистер Гамбургер для опарышей.  
Джек Уайт (12:29):  
Зачем так серьезно к себе относиться, мистер Уэйн?

“Зачем так серьезно к себе относиться”. Разве все началось не с этого? Лекс тогда сбежал, все думали, что он пропал или его похитили, но мистер Лютор злился, а отец поглядывал на Брюса с подозрением и неприятным таким ожиданием: а ты? Ты-то все еще послушный сын? Мой сын? Похоже, все-таки сбежал, решил Брюс и пошел в цирк, потому что интуиция подсказывала, что начинать нужно оттуда. Он вовсе не хотел сдавать друга, хоть тот и оказался мудаком, сбежавшим в одиночку, – но все-таки оставалась вероятность, что случилось что-то плохое. Брюс просто хотел ее отбросить.  
И только потом злиться на Лекса в компании мистера Лютора.  
Директор цирка отвечал на его вопросы почтительно и одновременно снисходительно: хоть принц, но маленький; хоть маленький, но принц. Не видел, не знает, но обязательно расспросит работников. Сегодня же. И сразу доложится мистеру Лютору.  
А на выходе ждал вчерашний мальчишка-фокусник.  
– Эй ты, Уэйн, – окликнул он, толкая Брюса в бок. – Мне плевать, чей ты сын, да хоть самого боженьки. Нахрена ты это сделал, а? Думаешь, если ты богатый говнюк, то все можно? Ведь это было первоклассное представление! Я три месяца готовился!  
Брюс повернулся. Фокусник казался искренне возмущенным – того гляди, лопнет от злости. Или разрыдается. И как же он был некстати со своим дурацким выступлением. Если бы Лекс пропал в Готэме… Тут все зависело от района. Могли поймать для выкупа. Могли продать – на органы или так, целиком. А могло и получиться. Это же Лекс, он гений. Но здесь, в Метрополисе…  
В Метрополисе Брюс был бессилен, это ужасно раздражало.  
Фокусник махал руками и чуть ли не брызгал слюной. Бесишь, подумал Брюс.  
– Как там тебя? – спросил он фокусника.  
– Джон.  
– А. Ясно. Зачем так серьезно к себе относиться, Джон? – бросил он и, отвернувшись, шагнул мимо.

Можно было, наверное, продолжить игру, разговорить, найти слабые места – но все это только отдаляло Брюса от конечной цели. Да и не о чем им было разговаривать с Джокером. Ни тогда, четырнадцать лет назад, ни, тем более, сейчас.  
“Когда и где”, – написал Брюс.  
После крошечной паузы пришло сообщение:  
“Сейчас, Брюси. Там, где я убил твоего щенка”.  
Брюс положил планшет Бобби на стол, но в дверях его остановил звук пришедшего сообщения.  
“На этот раз тебя ждет первоклассное представление, не обламывай его, маленький принц. Для меня это очень важно!” – и смайлик с пульсирующим сердцем.  
Все правильно, это не было делом Бэтмена, ведь Бэтмен не убивает противников. Эту проблему должен был устранить Брюс Уэйн – тот самый Брюс Уэйн, что как был, так и остался самодовольным избалованным мудаком.  
Телефон все звонил и звонил, и Брюс, узнав мелодию, взял трубку с раздражением и любопытством, гадая, кого сейчас услышит — Кларка или Супермена?  
– Брюс, ну наконец-то.  
Голос в трубке дрогнул от облегчения.  
– Ты в порядке? Хочешь, я приеду? Тебе нужна помощь?  
– Нет, это личное дело, – ответил Брюс. – Так что вмешательство Супермена будет неуместным.  
А может, это и хорошо, что Кларк оказался Суперменом, подумал Брюс, ежась от леденящего чувства вины. С ним ничего не случится. Ему невозможно навредить. Даже Джокер, пожалуй, умрет от старости, пытаясь прибить его к стене склада.  
– Да при чем тут Супермен, – повысил голос Кларк и наверняка даже отмахнулся (Брюс почти видел этот досадливый жест). – Ты – в порядке? Ты знаешь, что делать? Я же о тебе беспокоюсь.  
А что если не знаю?  
Внезапно накатила злость на весь мир — на Бобби, который полез в пасть чудовища, на Джокера, который готов был уничтожить все, что дорого Брюсу, лишь бы обратить на себя внимание, на Кларка, из-за которого Брюс растерял все мозги, а больше всего — на себя. Который неправильно воспитывал Бобби. Который не мог поймать Джокера. Который думал только о Кларке в тот момент, когда Джокер убивал его Бобби.  
Сочувствие Кларка было похоже на шелковые ленточки для салфеток с вышитой монограммой, которые выслали в качестве гуманитарной помощи в трущобы Готэма.  
– Беспокоишься, – медленно повторил Брюс. – Но у тебя же суперзрение, и ты всегда можешь за мной проследить, даже не выходя из дома, даже если я в Уэйн Минор.  
В трубке молча вздохнули.  
– Если ты, конечно, до сих пор этого не сделал. Что сомнительно.  
– Глупости, – ответил Кларк, и по интонации можно было представить его огорченное лицо. – Я ни за кем не слежу и никуда не лезу. Я все понимаю, Брюс. Но я же тоже человек, и...  
– Оказалось, не совсем человек, – оборвал его Брюс. Бронежилет все никак не мог сесть правильно, это потому что немного дрожали руки и разговор оказался даже более неприятным, чем он ожидал. Кларк не ответил ничего. Молчал. Но пока не бросал трубку, и Брюс вдруг понял, что отыгрывается на человеке, который не сможет и не захочет ударить в ответ. Точнее, на нечеловеке, который только кажется близким и понятным. Может, на самом деле он одинок как Робинзон на острове обезьян. Все, что о нем было точно известно, – он поддерживает Лигу Справедливости и он трахается с Брюсом Уэйном.  
Если подумать, Лекс дал тогда очень хороший совет.  
Как будто в Кларка можно было не влюбиться.  
– Извини, – сказал он. – Но у меня есть проблема, и я должен устранить ее сам.  
– Забавно, – после паузы ответил Кларк. – Ты же сейчас бэткостюм надеваешь, да? А говорил, что это личное дело.  
И правда, увлекшись разговором, он машинально надел плащ и уже тянулся за шлемом. Нужно сосредоточиться. Нужно выкинуть Кларка из головы.  
Однажды это уже привело к трагедии.  
– Привычка – страшная сила, – хмыкнул Брюс, снимая плащ. – А ты, значит, все-таки подглядываешь. Дай угадаю, в старших классах твоего лучшего друга звали Карл Цейсс Йена.  
– Нет, просто ткань шуршит, – легко возразил Кларк. – И я не подглядываю, даже если бы хотел. Ты же обшил свинцом и квартиру, и бэтпещеру после того как узнал, что я Супермен.  
– Мне правда пора, – сказал Брюс.

Освещение на складе не работало, за исключением двух или трех лампочек: Джокер тоже предпринял свои меры, как всегда на первый взгляд нелепые и бессмысленные. Стеллажи и ящики отбрасывали густые черные тени, а вдали, у задней, освещенной стены, кралась согнутая фигура, несущая крест. На кресте – Брюс шагнул вперед, оставаясь незамеченным – на кресте, прибитый, висел его мальчик: шорты с накладными карманами, майка с лого “Старк Индастриз”, красная кепка.  
Спокойно.  
Это не может быть Бобби.  
Брюс выстрелил, сбивая кепку с – да, ну конечно! – тряпичного чучела, набитого поролоном и газетами, и Джокер в испуге высоко подпрыгнул, отбрасывая крест к стене, – совсем как домохозяйка, увидевшая мышь в банке с крупой.  
Потом Джокер огляделся по сторонам, вытаскивая из кармана платок, – высокий, тощий, с клочками торчащих зеленых волос и выбеленным лицом, перерезанным алой широкой улыбкой, – и с театральным вздохом повозил им по лбу.  
– Фух, испугался, – сказал сам себе. – Так и до инфаркта недалеко. Ах, да. Куда же я их засунул…  
Повернувшись к невидимому Брюсу, он засунул руки в карманы брюк поочередно, потом в карманы пиджака, потом за шиворот; задумчиво поковырялся за щекой и, наконец, подняв ногу, вытащил из-под ботинка колоду карт.  
– Ну здравствуй, Джон, – сказал Брюс – и выстрелил. Джокер прыгнул в сторону; покачнувшись, тряхнул головой, схватился за плечо. Наверное, Брюс слишком долго был Бэтменом, и даже искренне желая кого-то убить, все равно не мог заставить себя стрелять на поражение.  
Он выстрелил в ногу; с ладоней Джокера вспорхнули карты, с металлическим звуком ударились о бронежилет. Одна порезала щеку, еще одна больно ужалила бедро.  
Еще один выстрел – в живот.  
Я не Бэтмен, подумал Брюс. Сейчас я не Бэтмен. Я не несу справедливость. Только месть.  
Джокер хрипло расхохотался.  
– Как интересно, как свежо! Тупая сила против интеллекта и чувства юмора. Разочаровываешь, Бэтси… я сказал “Бэтси”? Брюси, конечно же, Брюси, не обра… Ай! Мое легкое!  
Он прижал к ране на груди руки в белых перчатках. Даже если он был мутантом, демоном границы, кровь Джокера была такой же, как и у обычных людей.  
Брюс вздохнул, делая еще шаг и перезаряжая пистолет.  
– Мне всего-то и остается подождать когда ты упадешь от потери крови. Разве это интересно?  
Он ускорил шаг, стреляя в замедлившуюся фигуру, шел, не обращая внимания на красные от крови перчатки, на карты, ножи и лезвия, на обжигающие порезы. Джокер отступил назад, к двери черного входа – металлической двери под высоким напряжением.  
Покачнулся, схватившись за стену, потом, хитро осклабившись, прошептал:  
– А Пандочку я оставил дома. Сказал ей, что это личное дело. Только между нами, Брюси.  
Сделал еще один шаг назад, увернувшись от выстрела, и захихикал:  
– Личное-интимное, между нами, мальчиками. А ты кого оставил дома? А, Брюси?  
И еще один шаг – спиной к двери.  
Брюсу казалось, что он застрял в вязком горячечном кошмаре, где пустой склад и черные тени, где бессмертный истекающий кровью фокусник падает на пол и трясется, дрыгая руками и ногами.  
Где пахнет горелым.  
Где не чувствуешь ни злости, ни мстительного удовлетворения. Только тягостное недоумение: почему же он раньше не убивал таких, как Джокер?  
Он приподнял обмякшее тело за шиворот и ударил кулаком в челюсть. Потом еще раз – под дых – и еще раз. и с каждым ударом становилось немного легче, будто он разбивал по куску ту огромную, темную гору печали, придавившую сердце.  
Бэтмен не убивает, ведь у Бэтмена нет ни детей, ни любимых. Только идеализация справедливости – это роднило их с Кларком, и именно поэтому Кларку не стоило вмешиваться в это дело.  
Кларк бы не стал убивать.  
И Бэтмен не стал бы. Но Бэтмен – это маска, выдуманный герой, а Кларк – кто из них двоих настоящий, он или Супермен?  
Возможно, Брюс никогда не хотел бы услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Он сломал Джокеру руки и ноги (там, где были вбиты деревянные колышки), оставался последний удар туда, слева под ребра.  
Кулак остановился.  
А ведь он почти проиграл этому сумасшедшему ублюдку.  
– Как тебе удается переходить границу? – тихо, устало спросил Брюс. – Что с твоим биомаркером? Что ты такое?  
Между осколков зубов появился кровавый пузырь – и лопнул, обнажая красное месиво рта.  
– Границы вашей нет, Бэтси! – безумно хохотал Джокер. – Не веришь мне – спроси у Супермена!

Сдав Джокера в полицейский участок, Брюс вернулся домой, и только успел, приняв душ и переодевшись в домашнее, налить стакан скотча, как в дверь постучали.  
За дверью стоял Кларк Кент, в своих очках и бесформенном свитере, с рабочей сумкой и ясной, ласковой синевой взгляда. Сердце пропустило удар. А ведь можно было уже привыкнуть. Но анти-Кларковский иммунитет — и тот оказался анти-иммунитетом.  
Кларк явно чувствовал себя неловко и выглядел несчастным.  
Кларк выглядел так, что стоило всего на мгновение потерять контроль — и очнешься через несколько часов в разворошенной кровати.  
В голове эхом разнесся безумный смех Джокера, и то, как летели брызги крови из размалеванного рта, когда он шипел: “Границы вашей нет! Не веришь мне — спроси у Супермена!” Джокер оказался прав – Кларк был таким же.  
Ведь сейчас он был в Готэме.  
Вспомнился недавний разговор, и как он мягко поправил Кларка: “Не футов, миль. Не путай математическое и фактическое расстояние. Помнишь, на курсах вам приводили пример с салфетками?”  
Кларк тогда ответил: “Помню, конечно” – и перевел тему.  
Должно быть, людям, годами скрывающим свою личность, ложь дается особенно легко.  
– Как ты обошел охрану? – полюбопытствовал Брюс.  
– Окно на десятом этаже было открыто, а потом — на лифте. – Кларк переступил с ноги на ногу и спросил: – Можно войти?  
Брюс молча шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход. Повернулся, протягивая руку, но Кларк прошел мимо; поставил сумку на пол и остановился.  
– Не знаю, как себя вести, – сказал, не оборачиваясь. – Ты его нашел?  
– Да.  
– Я очень перед тобой виноват. Прости, что не успел спасти Бобби.  
– Бывает, – ответил Брюс вместо очевидного, утешительного и фальшивого “Ты не виноват”. Ведь оно никогда и никого не утешало. Кларк хмыкнул.  
Наконец повернулся.  
– Я тебе обещал. Помнишь? Обещал вытащить из древнего мистического дерьма, когда замечу, что ты ведешь себя как сумасшедший.  
Он прикусил губу, задумавшись. Взгляд медленно бродил по линиям ковра.  
– Так что спрашивай.  
Ты меня на самом деле любишь? – подумал Брюс и спросил:  
– Что значит “границы нет”?  
– Это значит, что вы путаете причину и следствие, – Кларк покачал головой. – Нет, плохая идея. Давай я перешлю тебе список вопросов и ответов. Как бы перешлю. Я все еще должен тебе интервью с самодовольным ебланом.  
– Давай, – согласился Брюс. Он бы на все сейчас согласился. Явление старого доброго Безумного Мистера Кента даже успокаивало. Ему хотелось обнять Кларка. Хотя бы просто прикоснуться.  
– Ты знаком с Джокером, Кларк? Нет, только с Харли Квин, она же Харлин Квинзель, она же Настоящий Кин, она же Арлекин – лучшим проводником, между прочим, была, пока не связалась с Джоном. Я одно время с ней работал, ведь всегда есть люди, которым жизненно необходимо перейти границу. Кому-то – отправить ребенка в подпольную больницу, кому-то — достать запрещенную литературу. Кто-то просто стремится к правде, это тоже, знаешь ли, жизненно важно. Но ты знаешь, Брюс, – он говорил все быстрее и громче, будто боялся, что не успеет – что Брюс не захочет слушать дальше.  
Будто Супермен мог чего-то бояться.  
– Что дальше? Да, вот это. Что насчет так называемой Лиги Справедливости? Ты с ней связан? Нет, я с ней не связан. Я и есть Лига Справедливости, считай, в полном ее составе. А как же биомаркер, Кларк? Ведь Лига работала по обе стороны границы. А никак.  
Брюс шагнул и взял его за руки, пытаясь — то ли успокоить, то ли прервать. То ли просто прикоснуться. Слова Кларка проходили по касательной, не трогая эмоции, взрываясь в голове крошечными ледяными бомбами: “да, это логично”, “тогда все встает на свои места”, “это правда”.  
– Потому что твой инопланетный иммунитет уничтожил маркер, – ответил Брюс. – Поэтому на тебя и источник не подействовал, да?  
– Нет, не поэтому.  
Кларк вздохнул, огляделся по сторонам, не пытаясь высвободиться.  
– Это твоя квартира? Уютно.  
– Добро пожаловать, – ответил Брюс. – Давай сделаем перерыв. Присядешь? Хочешь, я принесу выпить?  
Они сели на диван, и Брюс подумал, что нужно встать и сходить к бару, но вместо этого продолжал сидеть и держать Кларка за руки. Как будто это могло на что-то повлиять.  
– Не хочу, – сказал Кларк. – Я собирался прийти, рассказать тебе про Лигу и Харлин и все остальное, и уйти. Тебя сложно понять. Пульс шестьдесят ударов в минуту, выражение лица как будто ты объявляешь большой шлем, а мысли я читать не умею. Но знаю, что люди врут, чтобы остаться в безопасности. Вот еще одна правда. У каждого человека есть мечта и практичность. Если говорить о Джоне и Харлин как о едином сознании, то Харлин – это практичность, а Джон — это мечта. Что будет, если лишить человека мечты?  
– Харли Квин пойдет штурмовать Аркхэм, – усмехнулся Брюс абсурдной картинке, всплывшей в голове: женщина в цирковом костюме бежит к неприступной скале, размахивая огромным молотком. – Кларк, не уходи, а. Не лишай человека мечты.  
– Иначе что? – прищурился Кларк. Высвободил руку, снял ненужные очки. Разжал пальцы — очки соскользнули на ковер, а ладонь легла на колено Брюса. Расслабленная, теплая.  
– Иначе я пойду штурмовать “Дейли Плэнет” с молотком из криптонита, – сказал Брюс. Под свитером Кларка была рубашка, под ней — голая кожа. Как же он соскучился.  
– Все еще отличные информаторы, – шепнул Кларк, касаясь губами шеи. Пальцы расстегивали ремень.  
– Я тебя люблю, – ответил Брюс. – Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
– Наконец-то ты это сказал.

Лицо Кларка осветилось чудесной, открытой улыбкой, как будто он ждал слишком долго, но это того стоило – он выглядел счастливым, эта чистая и сильная эмоция, переполнившая его, полностью завладела вниманием Брюса; куда-то делась вся одежда – инопланетные штуки, возможно, – инопланетные прикосновения, восхитительная отзывчивость тела из неразрушимой стали. 

Ты же бог. Как ты можешь быть таким уязвимым?

– Сначала я думал, что ты идиот, – негромко, сонно сказал Кларк, нащупав его ладонь. – Потом, когда ты усыновил того ребенка – что ты лицемер, но не лишенный совести. А потом…  
– Да?  
– Потом все это стало неважно. Кто ты, какой ты на самом деле, зачем ты делаешь то, что делаешь.  
– Может, останешься со мной? – предложил Брюс.  
Он повернулся на бок, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на профиль Кларка, светлый в ночном сумраке.  
– Я лучше буду прилетать, – угол рта приподнялся в улыбке. – Как сказочная фея.  
– Для чего ты создал эту клоунскую Лигу? – спросил Брюс.  
Он подумал, что они снова на разных сторонах, в противоположных углах ринга, и что любовь – это масло на поверхности воды.  
И что он почти с этим смирился.  
– Если бы ты поддержал ее от лица Супермена, пожалуй, у нас с Лексом возникли бы серьезные затруднения. Ведь Супермену верят абсолютно все.  
– У вас с Лексом? – Кларк говорил совсем тихо и неразборчиво, словно в полусне. – Понимаешь, ваша уродливая система работает слишком долго, поэтому ее нельзя ломать. Это разрушит оба города…  
Хорошо, что ты тоже это понимаешь, подумал Брюс. Ты мог бы стать страшным врагом.  
– Значит, твой биомаркер был уничтожен, и поэтому граница для тебя не существует?  
– Ага... То есть нет, не совсем. Маркер остался. Ты же видишь меня на карте?  
– Когда ты сам этого хочешь. Иначе бы давно знал, что ты Супермен.  
Он поправил сбившуюся темную прядь, задержал пальцы на щеке Кларка. Обвел скулу.  
Джокер был прав, для тебя, так же, как и для него, не существует границы, а значит, маркер – не только маркер, но и что? Ретранслятор? Мини-бомба, дремлющая в каждом из нас?  
Но если твой организм уничтожил бомбу, то почему ты все-таки виден на карте?  
– Я ведь интересовался действием биомаркера, – прошептал Брюс, глядя в спящее лицо и почему-то чувствуя себя очень виноватым. – А Совы, получается, наебали.

Он встал. Тихо, не включая света, собрал одежду и вышел из комнаты.  
Ему казалось, что он застрял на пороге важной и страшной тайны – которую от него скрывал Кларк, на которой стояли Готэм и Метрополис, которая управляла всей его жизнью, подменяя реальность Великой Наебкой.  
Кларк был то виден, то не виден на карте, и мог ходить через границу.  
Потомки Основателей не были видны на карте, но граница была для них так же смертельно опасна, как и для обычных людей.  
Джокер не был виден на карте, и мог ходить через границу.  
Подпольные проводники, по слухам, умели глушить маркер, на время превращаясь в подобие Джокера.  
Трансгрессоры, обнуленные переходом…

Документация по биомаркерам оказалась такой же туманной и противоречивой, как и двенадцать лет назад; Лекс тогда сказал, что это сраная мистика, в которой приходится жить; на что же надеялись проводники, каждый раз подходя к границе?  
– Люц, ты же раньше был проводником. На что ты надеялся? – спросил Брюс в телефонную трубку и вдруг вспомнил, что уже глубокая ночь.  
– Извини за поздний звонок, – неловко добавил он.  
– Есть специальная аппаратура, если по-простому – глушилка, которая как бы подделывает химический состав крови и обманывает маркер. Но тут как повезет, иногда не удается. Иногда достаточно переволноваться, чтобы маркер все-таки выжег тебе мозги прежде, чем это сделает электрический стул. Или какое там сейчас наказание за умышленный неоднократный переход границы. Что-то случилось, мистер Уэйн?  
У Фокса были стальные нервы, сомнительные манеры и идеальная выдержка. Если не приглядываться, ни за что не заметишь поехавшую крышу.  
– Почему ты от меня это скрывал? – спросил Брюс, и Фокс ответил без паузы, будто до этого сто раз задавал себе этот вопрос.  
– Потому что вы не только Уэйн, но еще и Бэтмен. Брюс, вы не сможете жить с мыслью, что держите жителей города в заложниках. Но и освободить их вы тоже не сможете.  
– Может быть, – ответил Брюс, отправляя документацию Фоксу. – посмотри пока этот файл, вдруг там есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь.  
Закончив разговор, он понял, что слишком сильно сжал телефон – корпус лопнул, по стеклу пошла трещина. Весь город в заложниках, значит?  
Получается, действительно ничего нет, ни источника, ни границы? – подумал он почти с надеждой. Только мистический треп и бомбы, спящие внутри? Только две жадные собаки и политический инструмент? Но если это так, и если рассказать людям правду, наступит хаос.  
Ваша уродливая система работает слишком долго, – раздался в голове тихий голос Кларка, – поэтому ее нельзя ломать.  
Значит, и Кларк был не до конца откровенен? Не перед Брюсом, перед собой. Он не может молчать, но не может и рассказать правду, и единственное назначение Лиги Справедливости – это его компромисс с собственной совестью.  
Брюс выключил ноутбук и пошел в спальню. Долго смотрел там на спящего Кларка, потом разделся и лег рядом.  
Закрыв глаза, он тут же уснул.  
Ему снились разбитый фонтан, тишина, пыль и обломки старого мрамора.

А утром, проснувшись в одиночестве, он увидел лежащую на подушке газету с жирно подчеркнутым заголовком: “Джокер снова сбежал!”  
Вот поэтому его надо было убить, мелькнуло в голове – и тут же пропало.  
Комиссар Гордон, похоже, был заодно с этим тихим и вкрадчивым внутренним голосом.  
– Знаете, – сказал он, пододвигая к Брюсу чашку кофе. – Я называю это “ложная дилемма Бэтмена”. Убивать преступников, даже таких, как Джокер, нельзя, а значит, нужно снова и снова их ловить, пускай даже это приведет к новым жертвам. Но вы-то, мистер Уэйн, пошли дальше нашего преступного символа города – отделали его как боженька черепаху. И все-таки...  
– И все-таки вы его упустили.  
– И все-таки мы его упустили, – задумчиво повторил Гордон, закуривая. – Хотите пончиков? Ребята только принесли.  
– Хочу, – кивнул Брюс.  
Гордон поставил перед ним коробку и, включив компьютер, развернул монитор экраном к Брюсу.  
– Странная история, хотя на самом деле – очень простая. Смотрите, сейчас начнется.  
Он включил воспроизведение записи с камеры: женщина в сером плаще, с красивым холодным лицом и светлыми волосами, туго стянутыми в хвост, спрятала в сумочку удостоверение, изученное полицейскими вдоль и поперек. Потом сняла очки, устало потерла веки.  
– Самый трудный пациент в моей практике.  
– Он очень опасный преступник, – полицейский окинул ее обеспокоенным взглядом: – Доктор Квинзель, вы справитесь? Вы же даже без охраны.  
– А это зависит от того, как вы его упакуете, – бледно улыбнулась женщина. – Джон очень опасен, даже с множественными переломами и ранами. Знаете, он выжил в баке с химическими отходами.  
Дверь открылась, и в помещение вкатили Джокера, привязанного ремнями к стойке, в смирительной рубашке, с повязкой на глазах и кляпом.  
Женщина одобрительно кивнула, сделала глоток кофе и поставила кружку на стол.  
– Позвольте мне с ним поговорить.  
Полицейский оглянулся на старшего офицера и неуверенно потянулся к повязке.  
– Только кляп, – резко добавила женщина.

– А она хороша, – сказал Гордон. Покосился на Брюса: – Простите.  
Брюс кивнул в ответ и подумал, что Кларк оказался прав: Харли Квин пошла на штурм главного отделения полиции, без колебания жертвуя тайной собственной личности.

– Ну здравствуй, Джон, – ровно сказала она.  
Рот, обезображенный шрамами и свежими ранами, расплылся в широкой ухмылке:  
– Ух ты, да это же доктор Сексуальная Пандочка! Пришла меня спасти? Правда-правда?  
Женщина поморщилась.  
– Пришла отвезти тебя в Аркхэм. На этот раз ты оттуда не выйдешь, Джон.  
– Ах нет! Слух меня обманул? Неужто ты суровая Мисс Сфинкс? Харлин, ну Харлииин, – он начал канючить. – Не будь такой жестокой, это же я, твое очаровательное чудовище!  
Джокер дернулся вперед, извиваясь, ремни натянулись, но выдержали. Он продолжал вопить: “Харлин, Харлин, Харлин!”  
Женщина подошла к стойке. Платком вытерла слезы, выкатившиеся из-под глазной повязки.  
– Все кончено, Джон. Мы видимся последний раз.  
Она свернула платок и бросила его в сумочку. Потом достала шприц, быстрым движением поднесла к шее Джокера – и отступила на шаг, наблюдая, как обмякает напряженное тело.  
– Грязная сука, – бессвязно, как пьяный, пробормотал Джокер. – А хорошо пошутила. Когда мы в следующий раз встре...  
В тишине щелкнул замок сумки.  
– Видите? – сказала она. – Теперь он никуда от меня не сбежит. Позвольте, я допью кофе.  
– Как пожелаете, доктор Квинзель.

Харли Квин, деловитая и холодная, продолжала ломать дешевую комедию перед полицейскими, но Брюс уже не смотрел, даже почти не слушал – слова доносились неразборчиво, отдаленным шумом реки. Что если кто-нибудь перехватит систему управления биомаркерами, чем бы она ни была? Кто-нибудь вроде сбежавшего Джокера? Он сможет сделать Готэм одной сплошной границей. Или – просто потому, что так веселее – время от времени менять ее расположение, превратив оба города в непредсказуемую смертельную ловушку.  
Но даже если это будет не Джокер…

Брюс вышел из полицейского управления; его подгоняли тревога и то отчетливое, привычное уже чувство вины, связанное с людьми, которых он так или иначе подвел. Улицы Готэма пронеслись мимо, серые и умытые дождем в перламутровом свете дня. Совы всегда носили маски. Раньше Брюсу виделось в этом что-то уравнивающее, бесстрастно обезличивающее настолько разных людей, но сейчас, глядя на белую маску, он с раздражением, почти затмившим тревогу, подумал, что Совы трусливы.  
Как любые зарвавшиеся бюрократы, возомнившие себя жрецами.  
– ...Даже если это технически возможно, – Сова неприятно усмехнулась, – Точнее, не так. Мистер Уэйн, даже если бы отказ от использования биомаркеров представлялся технически возможным, мы бы не смогли этого сделать без согласия мистера Лютора, вашего коллеги и соправителя.  
Голос Совы лился монотонно и тихо, превращая раздражение в ярость.  
Кто мы для них? – вдруг подумал Брюс. – Символ или помеха?  
– У вас сегодня же будет согласие мистера Лютора, – ответил он.  
Будет, даже если придется избить до полусмерти задушевного друга-врага.  
– Предположим, мистер Уэйн. Предположим. Как быть с теми, кто уже помечен биомаркерами? Только представьте, что начнется, если одни люди смогут проходить через границу, а другие – нет.  
Начнется хаос.  
Поэтому мы должны быть благоразумными и не рубить с плеча, и нет ничего плохого в постепенных, неторопливых, обдуманных изменениях. И заложники – это слишком драматичное, а потому неверное определение статуса жителей Готэма и Метрополиса. Исчезни сейчас граница – во что выльется их давняя вражда?  
Так ведь, безымянная Сова?  
Или нет?  
Брюс смотрел на карту, висящую на стене, и вспоминал линию на земле в пещере источника. Линию границы, начерченную в сердце аномалии. Если подумать, сто лет назад ни о каких биомаркерах не могло идти и речи.  
Если подумать…  
– Что тогда начнется? – ровно повторил Брюс. – Да пожалуй, ничего непоправимого, если я уничтожу границу. 

Это было странное чувство, пугающее и восхитительное, переполняющее радостью и предвкушением. Брюс так давно не испытывал ничего похожего, что уже забыл, как оно называется.  
Возможно, надежда.

– ...Я понял, я только что понял, – он торопился и сбивался, а Кларк в телефонной трубке молчал, были слышны только шум принтера и голос Уайта. – Я знаю, как разрушить эту дерьмовую систему, ведь это невыносимо понимать, что ты и твои предки всю жизнь, я просто не могу…  
– Брюс, хватит.  
Голос Супермена был как бетонная стена, в которую врезаешься на полном ходу. Потом Кларк продолжил, мягче и тише:  
– Мы должны быть благоразумными и не рубить с плеча. Нет ничего плохого в постепенных, неторопливых, обдуманных изменениях. Изменениях ума. Если хочешь, ты можешь вступить в мою клоунскую Лигу Справедливости. Мы подготовим людей как раз к тому моменту, когда первое поколение детей без биомаркеров начнет ходить. И только тогда…  
– Эй, Кларк, – приблизился недовольный голос Уайта. – Какого хрена ты даже не притворяешься, что занят работой, когда у нас нет ни одной новости?  
– Ладно, до встречи, – сказал Брюс.  
– Ага. – Кларк помолчал и спросил: – Постой. А как ее разрушить?  
– Линия в пещере источника это и есть линия границы. Конечно, я не уверен на все сто процентов, и это нужно проверить, но…  
– Мистер Кент! – заорал Уайт почти в трубку. – Ни одной важной новости! Мы живем в охренительно скучном, унылом месте, в котором ничего не происходит!  
– Удачи там, – сказал Брюс и нажал отбой.

И все-таки он хотел бы сам проверить свое предположение. Ведь если с ним что-нибудь случится, это будет справедливым искуплением.  
Телефон коротко пискнул – пришло сообщение. Кларк?  
“Сегодня на заводе Эйс Кемикалс состоится раздача веселых шуток, фокусов и пыток. Приходи, Брюси. Без тебя будет скучно. Навеки твой, Кексик”. 

Площадка перед заводом была пуста, а за ее забором начинался Метрополис. По старой, усвоенной с детства привычке, Брюс никогда не заглядывал за границу, но сейчас – сфокусировался на неправильном, запрещенном виде. Очки выбросили надпись на тонкой пунктирной сноске: Истсайд, редакция “Дейли Плэнет” – Метрополис. И с другой стороны линии границы: завод Эйс Кемикалс – Готэм.  
Да, спасибо.  
Хорошо, что Джокер настолько увлекся своими играми, что работникам завода удалось уйти.  
Весь обмотанный бинтами, на костылях, он ковылял, горделиво выпятив грудь, по площадке. Потом развернулся на каблуке и растянул рот в широкой улыбке:  
– Как тебе моя девочка, Брюси? Я знаю, ты видел. Как тебе драматическое выступление моей Пандочки?  
– Неплохо, – ответил Брюс, доставая из кобуры пистолет.  
– Неплохо! – возмутился Джокер. – Ты клевещешь. Никак не меньше, чем грандиозно. Эта чертовка провела даже меня. Но знаешь, что самое главное?  
На краю площадки, там, где у подножия подъемного крана стояли старые бочки и валялись пустые бутылки, был нарисован огромный красный крест. Джокер топтался по нему, продолжая нести свой бред.  
Я должен убить его, – подумал Брюс. – Он же иначе не заткнется.  
– Самое главное – то, что она так сильно меня любит, что пожертвовала тайной своей личности. Это, мой самовлюбленный друг, дорогого стоит. Спроси себя, Брюси, кто сделает это ради тебя?  
– Мне не нужны такие жертвы, – ответил Брюс.  
– Никто. Потому что ты как был ублюдочным избалованным принцем, так им и остался.  
Джокер говорил серьезно, и казалось, он вот-вот скрипуче захихикает, или подпрыгнет, или выдаст что-то еще, такое же тупое и безумное, но этот ебаный кровавый клоун продолжал говорить серьезно.  
– Потому что ты этого не стоишь, Брюс Уэйн.  
Брюс выстрелил, и в этот момент сверху упала Харли Квин, размахивая огромным молотом. Увернуться от ее удара было проще простого, но она, не замедляясь, приземлилась в центр красного креста и с размаху ударила по бутылке.  
Все заволокло вонючим дымом, и Брюс вдруг почувствовал, как тело становится тяжелым и непослушным. Во рту стоял металлический и одновременно тухлый привкус. Дым развеялся; Брюс увидел Джокера, извивающегося на земле, и Харли Квин, стоящую перед ним в респираторе.  
– Я умираю, Пандочка! – выл Джокер. – Ты опять со мной это сделала! Я умира-а-аю!  
– Это пройдет, Кексик, – ответила Харли Квин.  
Брюс упал на колени. Попытался подняться, но не смог пошевелить ни одним мускулом.  
Когда он завалился вперед, падая боком в пыль и мелкий мусор, Харли Квин улыбнулась. Голубые глаза холодно блеснули под маской арлекина.  
– Джон называет это алхимической купелью, – она подняла взгляд вверх, на башню крана, нажимая на кнопку пульта, и огромный бак, подвешенный на тросах, начал крениться набок.  
– Скорее всего ты умрешь, – сказала Харли Квин. – Если очень повезет – от болевого шока.  
Она приблизилась, взяла Брюса за ногу и потащила в центр креста.  
А потом ушла, с Джокером на плече и его костылями в свободной руке.

Брюс лежал на животе, повернув голову щекой к земле и глядя в сторону Метрополиса. Такое огромное здание с огромным глобусом на крыше. Неужели никто не боится, что он когда-нибудь свалится? Скорее всего, этот чертов глобус покатится влево и вниз, прямо к заводу Эйс Кемикалс.  
Тут совсем рядом, всего двадцать минут по прямой.  
Неужели никто не видит?  
Все эти люди, идущие по улице Метрополиса вдоль забора, привычно скользящие слепым взглядом вдоль границы. Неужели они не видят?  
Но Брюс бы и не хотел, чтобы они рисковали из-за него своей жизнью. Так что все хорошо.  
Он снова попытался пошевелиться.  
Наверное, будет очень больно. Но как же все-таки повезло, что он успел рассказать Кларку про границу. Кларк обязательно доведет дело до конца.  
Рядом, перед самым лицом, упала вонючая черная капля. Потом жидкость полилась тонкой – пока еще тонкой струей. Пока еще рядом.

Вдруг Брюс увидел, как крошечное окно на верхнем этаже редакции распахнулось, и с подоконника сорвался человек в светлом свитере и джинсах. Он летел вперед, к заводу, страшно торопясь и не обращая внимания на удивленные крики, раздававшиеся снизу.

У самой границы он разогнался.


End file.
